Der Krieg der vier Mächte
by MysteryV
Summary: Drei der vier Hauptmächte Luft, Wasser, Feuer und Erde geraten in Streit miteinander und nur die letzte Macht kann diesen beenden. Dies wird natürlich Probleme mit sich bringen... R&R! Chapter 11 ist up!
1. Prolog und Kapitel1: Wieder in Hogwarts!

Der Krieg der vier Mächte  
  
"Schade, dass du jetzt zurück nach England gehst..."  
"Ach komm, Mylène, wir können uns ja mal besuchen!", sagte ein Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren, während es ein anderes Mädchen mit kurzem blondem Haar freundschaftlich umarmte.  
" 'ermine, es ist viel zu weit von England nach 'ier, oder anders'erum!"  
"Wir können ja trotzdem Freundinnen bleiben, wenn auch eher sowas wie Brieffreunde. Du hast ja eine Eule, dem steht also nichts im Wege!", erwiderte Hermine und öffnete die Tür einer Kutsche. "Ich werde euch jedenfalls vermissen, auch wenn ich mich auf meine Freunde in Hogwarts freue! Ciao!"  
"Au revoir!"  
Hermine winkte ihrer französischen Freundin zu, dann schloss sich die Tür und die Kutsche, vor die zwei Pferde gespannt waren, erhob sich in die Luft.  
'Dieser Schüleraustausch war wirklich toll... Nur schade, dass ich Beaubatons nie wieder sehen werde... Aber jetzt kann ich mich auf Harry und Ron freuen!'  
  
  
1. Wieder in Hogwarts!  
Es war ein warmer, sonniger Morgen, als Hermine vor dem Londoner Bahnhof stand, gespannt, ob ihre Freunde sie wohl wiedererkennen würden. Zögernd und mit klopfendem Herzen ging sie hinein, ihre Eltern folgten ihr mit einem großen Koffer und einem Käfig mit ihrem Kater darin.  
Zwischen Gleis 9 und 10 am Kings-Cross-Bahnhof blieb sie stehen, verabschiedete sich von ihren Eltern und nahm ihnen das Gepäck ab.  
"Ich werde euch schreiben, wenn wir ankommen, ja?", versprach sie und lächelte ihnen zu.  
"Ok, danke. Pass gut auf dich auf, ja?"  
"Und dass uns nichts zu Ohren kommt!"  
"Dad, ich bin 16 und kein kleines Kind mehr, das allen möglichen Unsinn anstellt!"  
"Aber das wissen wir doch, Hermine! ... Ok, dein Zug fährt gleich ab...", lachte ihre Mutter herzlich.  
Hermine umarmte ihre Eltern noch kurz.  
"Dann mal viel Spaß und eine gute Reise. Auf Wiedersehen!", verabschiedete sich die Frau und das 16-jährige Mädchen wandte sich der Absperrung zwischen den beiden Gleisen zu.  
"Auf Wiedersehen!" Mit diesen Worten lief sie in Richtung Absperrung, um den Hogwarts-Express nicht zu verpassen. Sie hielt nicht an, als sie vor der Mauer stand, sondern sie lief hindurch und stand auf einem anderen Gleis, dem Gleis 9¾.  
Die feuerrote Lok mit der Aufschrift "Hogwarts-Express" stand bereits auf den Gleisen und wartete auf die Abfahrtszeit. Auf dem Bahnsteig standen noch viele Schüler und verabschiedeten sich von ihren Eltern, den neuen Erstklässlern konnte man Aufregung und auch ein bisschen Angst ansehen - alles in allem ein ganz normaler erster Tag nach den Ferien.  
Hermine sah sich nach ihren beiden Freunden Harry Potter und Ronald Weasley um, konnte sie aber nirgends entdecken. Also stieg sie in den Zug ein und suchte sich ein leeres Abteil, die beiden Jungs würde sie schließlich noch früh genug sehen.  
  
Die Fahrt verlief ruhig und ohne Zwischenfälle. Nachdem das braunhaarige Mädchen sich ihren Umhang angezogen hatte, vertiefte sie sich in ein spannendes Buch, das sie in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte, bis der Zug in den Bahnhof in Hogsmeade einfuhr.  
"Erstklässler zu mir!", dröhnte eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihr, nachdem sie ausgestiegen war, und sie drehte sich kurz um, um einen Blick auf Hagrid, den Wildhüter von Hogwarts, der etwas abseits des großen Schlosses in einer alten Hütte lebte, zu werfen. "Hallo Harry, Ron, schön euch zu sehen. Schon was Neues von Hermine gehört?"  
"Ja, sie soll dieses Jahr wieder hier in Hogwarts sein. Ich hab sie allerdings noch nicht gesehen..." Sie sah einen Kopf mit roten und einen mit braunen Haaren neben Hagrid, das waren eindeutig ihre beiden Freunde. Auch sie hatten sich in dem fünften Schuljahr sehr verändert, genau wie Hermine. Sie wandte sich wieder um und ging zu den Kutschen, die die Schüler zum Schloss fuhren.  
Vor dem großen Essen wurden die Erstklässler in die Häuser eingeteilt. Die vier Häuser Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin und Hufflepuff, die nach den vier Gründern Hogwarts' benannt wurden, bekamen je 14, 16, 13 und 14 Schüler. Immer, wenn einer der Schüler zugeteilt wurde, brach an dem ihm nun zugehörigen Tisch Beifall aus... Aber was hatte sie erwartet? Nur weil in Beaubatons die Schüler eingeteilt wurden und dann in die Kantinen gehen sollten zum Essen, wobei jedem der Häuser eine Kantine zugehörig war, musste das noch lange nicht heißen, dass sich der uralte Brauch in Hogwarts geändert hatte!  
Nach der Aufteilung füllten sich die Tische mit allen möglichen Gerichten - Suppen, Obst, Gemüse, Salate, Brote, Fleischgerichte, als Nachtisch noch Kuchen und alle möglichen Geschmacksrichtungen von Eis - und die Schüler aßen so viel, wie sie konnten. Hermine fragte sich plötzlich zum ersten Mal seit ihrem ersten Jahr, wie es kam, dass das Eis nicht schmolz - schließlich war es in der großen Halle alles andere als kalt.  
"Hey, Harry, hast du schon das Mädchen da hinten am Tisch gesehen?", hörte die Braunhaarige Ron sagen und bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass er auf sie zeigte.  
Harry betrachtete sie nachdenklich und kam zu dem Schluss: "Die muss wohl neu hier sein... Schlecht sieht sie jedenfalls nicht aus."  
Nach dem Essen ging sie zum Lehrertisch und redete mit dem Schulleiter, Professor Dumbledore, ein alter Mann mit langen, grauen - obwohl sie eher weiß waren - Haaren, einem ebensolchen Bart und einer halbmondförmigen Brille, über die seine gutmütigen Augen zu ihr schauten.  
"Ah, Hermine Granger. Wie war dein Jahr in Beaubatons?"  
"Wunderbar, Sir. Ich habe viel gelernt, besonders Französisch", erwiderte sie und lächelte den alten Mann an.  
"Das freut mich."  
"Ich wollte fragen, wie das mit dem Haus ist? Soll ich in Gryffindor bleiben, oder...?"  
"Der Sprechende Hut würde dich eh wieder dorthin schicken", meinte er, "Also geh gleich zu dem Turm. Das Passwort ist dieses Jahr 'Drachenfeuer'. Viel Spaß."  
"Danke, Sir." Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging zum Ausgang der großen Halle.  
Mit Mühe fand sie den Weg zum Gryffindorturm; wie viel man doch in einem Jahr vergessen konnte... Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Hauses schließlich nach einer halben Stunde betrat, sah sie Harry und Ron, die Zauberschach spielten. Plötzlich sahen sie beide zu ihr hin und betrachteten sie eine Weile.  
Hermine lächelte kurz und ging dann zu ihnen. "Hi!"  
"Äh... hallo!", erwiderte Harry ihre Begrüßung und sah sie fragend an. "Kennen wir uns?"  
Hermine musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. "Ob wir uns kennen?", fragte sie mit leicht spöttischem Unterton. "Tja, ich muss mich ja sehr verändert haben, wenn nicht mal ihr mich erkennt..."  
Harry und Ron sahen sich an, dann stammelte der Rothaarige: "Du... du bist doch... nicht etwa... Her... Hermine?"  
"Bingo! Genau die bin ich, Hermine Granger."  
"Du hast dich echt verändert, Hermine...", bemerkte Harry verunsichert, während Ron zustimmend nickte.  
"Ihr euch auch. Und bei mir sind die Veränderungen nicht nur äußerlich, glaubt mir."  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Das, Harry, wirst du schon noch früh genug sehen. Aber mal was anderes... Wollt ihr nicht schlafen gehen? Wir haben morgen in der ersten Stunde Snape, oder hat er sich mittlerweile so sehr verändert, dass er nun Gryffindor bevorzugt?", fragte sie ironisch, Snape würde schließlich niemals Gryffindor einem anderen Haus gegenüber bevorzugen! Es war doch schließlich bei ihm am meisten überhaupt verhasst.  
"Schön wär's", erwiderte Ron grimmig, "Aber ganz im Gegenteil: Er hasst Gryffindor mehr denn je." Schreck lass nach... Es geht noch schlimmer?  
"Ich will jedenfalls nicht gleich morgen früh Punkte abgezogen bekommen... Gute Nacht, ihr beiden!" Hermine drehte sich um und ging zu den Mädchenschlafsälen.  
"Und die will sich innerlich verändert haben?" 


	2. Der Streit

So, dann kommen wir mal zu Kapitel 2...  
  
  
2. Der Streit  
Hermine wachte sehr früh auf. Als sie auf die Uhr sah, zeigte diese, dass es erst 5:57 war, obwohl sie erst um 7 Uhr aufstehen musste. Aber da es sich nun eh nicht mehr lohnen würde, noch zu schlafen, erhob sie sich und machte sich frisch. Leise, um die anderen Mädchen nicht zu wecken, zog sie sich an und ging, wenn auch mit einigen Problemen, hinunter in die große Halle. Dort war kaum ein Schüler, was um diese Zeit kein Wunder war, doch die Tische waren trotzdem schon gedeckt, was Hermine etwas erstaunte. Doch letztendlich machte sie sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber und nahm sich die Zeit für ein ausgiebiges Frühstück, und als sie schließlich wieder aufstand, kamen langsam mehr Schüler in die Halle.  
Da noch viel Zeit bis zum Unterrichtsbeginn war, beschloss sie, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und dort auf ihre Freunde zu warten und diese zu fragen, was sie in dem fünften Schuljahr erlebt hatten. Doch dazu sollte es gar nicht erst kommen...  
Harry und Ron kamen nach kurzer Zeit aus ihrem Schlafsaal und sahen Hermine verwundert an.  
"Hermine, nicht in der Bibliothek?"  
"Doch, Ron, du siehst doch wohl, dass ich nicht hier bin, sondern in der Bibliothek! Also wirklich, ich hab euch beide für schlauer gehalten!"  
"Entschuldigung, dass wir uns darüber gewundert haben!"  
"Dagegen sag ich ja auch gar nichts!"  
Harry warf ein: "Das hat sich aber eben so angehört."  
"Hey, jetzt seid doch nicht gleich beleidigt! Wir sind doch Freunde!"  
"Freunde!", wiederholte Ron, "Es stimmt, du hast dich wirklich verändert! Aber vorher hast du mir besser gefallen!"  
"Ich hab hier extra auf euch gewartet! Früher wäre ich in die Bibliothek gegangen, aber..."  
"Siehst du, du gibst doch selber zu, dass du früher immer in die Bibliothek gegangen bist! Also müsstest du ja wohl ein bisschen Verständnis dafür haben, dass wir uns darüber wundern!"  
"Hab ich gesagt, dass ihr das nicht dürft? Mir kommt es so vor, als hättet ihr noch nie was von Ironie gehört!", rief Hermine aufgebracht.  
"Doch, natürlich haben wir das!", erwiderte Harry und funkelte sie an.  
"Als wenn wir so blöd wären, dass wir dieses Wort noch nie gehört hätten! Komm, Harry!"  
Harry und Ron verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum und ließen eine wütende Hermine zurück. "Jetzt halten die sich auch noch für was Besseres!", murmelte sie und beschloss, ihre Schulsachen zu packen.  
  
Als sie in den Raum für Zaubertränke kam, waren die meisten Schüler schon da. So auch Harry und Ron, von denen sie sich möglichst weit weg setzte, ohne dabei Draco Malfoy, einem Slytherin und ihrem Erzfeind, zu nahe zu kommen. Doch plötzlich kam er direkt auf sie zu, hämisch grinsend und sicherlich nicht mit guten Absichten.  
"Oh, wen haben wir denn da?", fragte er spöttisch.  
"Siehst du doch!", erwiderte Hermine gleichgültig, doch Malfoy grinste nur weiterhin.  
"Hat sich das Schlammblut etwa mit seinen Freunden verkracht?"  
"Als wenn's dich etwas angehen würde! Du weißt ja sicher nicht mal, was Freundschaft überhaupt ist!"  
Draco blieb ruhig, er hatte sich auch wirklich kein bisschen gebessert... "Oh, auch noch Vorurteile! Und so sauer... Mit den Freunden verkracht, hab ich's doch gesagt!"  
"Verschwinde, Malfoy!" Sie wurde von einem lauten Krachen unterbrochen, und als sie verwundert aus einem der wenigen Fenster des finsteren Raumes sah, regnete es in Strömen. Dauernd zuckten Blitze vom Himmel und erhellten den Raum für kurze Zeit. "Ge... Gewitter?" Dass ihr der Regen nicht eher aufgefallen war, wunderte sie mehr als die Tatsache, dass es um diese Jahreszeit normalerweise nie Gewitter gab.  
"Die vier Elemente wurden aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht!", sagte Snapes Stimme von der Tür her.  
"Vier Elemente? Was faselt der da?", murmelte Hermine verwundert und blickte wieder nach draußen.  
"Wenn sie sich gegenseitig bekämpfen, wird das absolute Chaos auf der Welt herrschen", fuhr der Lehrer fort. Ein irritiertes Murmeln ging durch den Klassenraum. "Aber wir sollten besser mit dem Unterricht anfangen."  
'Wahrscheinlich könnte hier das ganze Schloss abbrennen, das Land ringsherum überflutet sein, die Trolle das Schloss angreifen, und zwar so viele, dass nicht mal, wenn alle Schüler auf dem Niveau eines Erwachsenen wären, alle zusammen sie besiegen könnten, und er würde an nichts anderes als seinen Unterricht denken!', überlegte Hermine empört.  
  
Die nächsten Tage ging sie den beiden Jungs aus dem Weg, wann immer es ging. An den Wochenenden, an denen dies erlaubt war, ging sie nie nach Hogsmeade, wenn Harry oder Ron gingen. Die Bibliothek zog sie auch nicht mehr so sehr an, deshalb machte sie lieber Spaziergänge am See. So entging ihr auch nicht, dass das Wetter ständig wechselte, was sehr ungewöhnlich war. Sonst hatte zu dieser Jahreszeit fast immer die Sonne geschienen!  
Und aus irgendeinem Grund stritten auch Harry und Ron in letzter Zeit häufiger. So kam es, dass schon bald jeder von ihnen den anderen aus dem Weg ging, doch manchmal ließen sich Situationen, in denen sie in der Nähe voneinander sein mussten, einfach nicht vermeiden, und dann kam es meistens zu Konflikten, sie stritten sich wegen jeder Kleinigkeit.  
Dies entging auch Draco Malfoy nicht. 'Ich will mal wissen, was dieses ach so gute Trio so zerstritten hat... Nicht, dass es mich etwas anginge, aber das ist ja wohl schon mehr als seltsam... Ach Draco, was denkst du da? Interessieren tut es dich doch auch nicht, nur ist es ein ziemlich komischer Zufall, dass das Wetter immer ausgerechnet dann verrückt spielt, wenn die sich streiten..'  
"Die vier Elemente leben nicht mehr im Einklang miteinander...", holte ihn eine Stimme aus den Gedanken. Er drehte sich herum und sah Dumbledore hinter sich.  
"Was meinen Sie damit?"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tja, das war's erstmal von meiner Seite. Ich würde mich übrigens auch sehr über Reviews freuen, also gebt mal schön eure Meinung dazu ab... 


	3. Die rätselhafte Legende

Hm, irgendwie bekomme ich einfach keine Kommis...  
  
  
3. Die rätselhafte Legende  
"Die Vertreter von drei Elementen haben sich zerstritten. Nicht mehr lange, und sie werden sich bis auf's Blut hassen... Nur der Vertreter des vierten Elements kann den Missstand aufheben."  
"Was passiert denn, wenn die Elemente zerstritten sind?", fragte Draco gelangweilt, nicht dass es ihn wirklich interessierte.  
"Der Streit wäre noch nicht das Schlimmste. Sie werden sich nicht nur hassen, sondern später auch bekämpfen. Irgendwann wird ein Element die Macht über die anderen erlangen, und das würde den Weltuntergang bedeuten."  
"Und was kann man dagegen tun?"  
"Ich muss herausfinden, wo die Bruchstücke des elementarischen Quadrates sind. Aber ich könnte sie nicht wieder zusammenbringen..." Dumbledore drehte sich wieder um und ging davon.  
"Aber..." Draco wollte fragen, was das "elementarische Quadrat" war, und wer das wieder zusammensetzen könnte. Doch der Schulleiter war schon weg, bevor der Junge auch nur ein Wort herausbringen konnte. "Die Vertreter der Elemente... Drei davon sind Potter, Weasley und Granger... Aber wer ist der Vierte?", murmelte er gedankenverloren und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass er Dumbledore wohl fragen musste. Mit diesem Vorsatz ging er zu den Kerkern.  
Nach dem Nachmittagsunterricht ging er zu dem Büro des Schulleiters und klopfte an die Tür.  
"Herein!", rief eine Stimme. Draco trat ein und schloss die Tür wieder hinter sich. "Oh, Draco Malfoy! Was führt dich hierher?"  
"Sie haben doch vorhin was von den vier Vertretern der Elemente erzählt. Nun, es ist klar, dass Potter, Weasley und Granger drei davon sind. Aber..."  
"Wer der letzte ist, willst du jetzt sicher wissen? Das weiß ich leider auch nicht, ich habe nur diese Legende. Willst du sie sehen? Hier." Er hielt ihm einen Zettel hin.  
  
Wenn Luft, Wasser und Erde sich verfeinden,  
Wird das Gleichgewicht der Natur gestört sein.  
Schließlich wird ein Element siegen,  
Wird allen anderen die Niederlage bringen.  
Die Bruchstücke des elementarischen Quadrates sind verteilt  
In den verschiedensten Teilen der Welt.  
Nur der Drache des Feuers kann das Problem enträtseln,  
Die Bruchstücke finden und wieder verschmelzen.  
  
"Der Drache des Feuers?"  
"Feuer gehört zu den vier Elementen. Luft, Wasser, Feuer und Erde. Wenn die Elemente nicht im Gleichgewicht sind, hat das fatale Folgen. Ich weiß nur noch nicht, was mit 'Drache' gemeint ist...", erklärte Dumbledore seltsamerweise sichtlich beunruhigt. "Wenn wir uns nicht mit dem Enträtseln dieses Problems beeilen, ist die Welt verloren. Wirst du mir dabei helfen?"  
"Wieso sollte ich den Dreien helfen, sich wieder zu vertragen?", protestierte Draco.  
"Weil davon das Schicksal der Welt abhängt."  
"Und wieso ICH? Kann das nicht jemand anders machen?"  
Dumbledores Augen blitzten kurz auf. "Wieso bist du eigentlich hergekommen, wenn dich das Schicksal der Welt nicht interessiert, hm?", fragte er den Blonden.  
"Weil ich wissen wollte, was Sie mit dem gemeint haben, was Sie zu mir vorhin gesagt haben!", erwiderte Draco , "Aber garantiert nicht, weil es mich interessiert, was mit der Erde geschieht!"  
"Aber du bist hergekommen, richtig?"  
"Ja, aber das ist noch kein Grund, warum ich das tun sollte!"  
"Dann ist es also nicht in deinem Interesse, dazu beizutragen, die Welt zu retten... Da kann man nichts machen. Also gut, deine Frage ist beantwortet, du kannst also gehen."  
Draco ging zur Tür, blieb davor allerdings noch einmal stehen. "Eine Frage habe ich noch: Was ist das elementarische Quadrat?"  
"Wie der Name schon sagt: ein Quadrat. Es besteht aus vier Teilen, den Grundlagen der Elemente. Ein Bruchstück entspricht Luft, eins Wasser, eins Feuer und das Letzte Erde. Wenn es auseinanderbricht, ist das Gleichgewicht der Natur gestört. Bis jetzt ist es erst angerissen, aber das kann sich sehr schnell ändern."  
Das reichte dem Jungen und er verließ das Büro ohne ein weiteres Wort.  
"Eigentlich schade, dass er nicht hilft...", murmelte der Schulleiter noch.  
  
  
  
So, jetzt will ich aber endlich ein paar Kommies sehen! Sonst weigere ich mich, weiterzuschreiben, weil ja eh keiner liest! 


	4. Missglückter Plan

So, erst mal danke ich TSadras für den netten Kommi! ^^ Und dafür gibt's jetzt auch das 4. Kapitel!  
  
4. Missglückter Plan  
"Miss Granger, Sie kommen nach dem Unterricht bitte zu mir", rief Professor McGonagall, als sie das Klassenzimmer betrat.  
'Hab ich was falsch gemacht?' Hermine war verwirrt, fand es aber besser, nicht nachzufragen. Nach der Stunde würde sie schließlich schon erfahren, was die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors von ihr wollte. Also versuchte sie sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren, obwohl sie immernoch nicht wusste, was sie überhaupt angestellt hatte...  
  
"Sie wollten mich sprechen, Professor?", fragte Hermine die Lehrerin nachdem der Unterricht beendet und sie nach vorne zum Lehrerpult gegangen war.  
Professor McGonagall sah auf. "Dumbledore möchte Sie heute nach dem Mittagessen sehen, Miss Granger. In seinem Büro. Wissen Sie, wo das liegt?" Hermine verneinte und die Lehrerin erklärte ihr den Weg.  
"Ok, Professor. Sonst noch etwas, weswegen Sie mit mir reden wollten?"  
"Nein, Sie können jetzt gehen."  
Hermine verließ erleichtert den Klassenraum. 'Puh, ich dachte schon an das Schlimmste... Obwohl das ja eben noch kommen könnte...', dachte sie und ging in Gedanken versunken zur Großen Halle, um dort zu essen.  
Sie hatte allerdings nur wenig Hunger, deswegen aß sie nur ein Butterbrot und machte sich schon nach kurzer Zeit auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro, während sie sich schon fragte, was der Schulleiter wohl mit ihr zu bereden habe.  
Sie klopfte an die Tür und trat ein, nachdem er "Herein!" gerufen hatte.  
"Sie wollten mich sprechen?", fragte sie, als sie eintrat.  
"Ah, da bist du ja. Nun, ich wollte dich eigentlich nur um eine Kleinigkeit bitten..."  
"Und worum, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
"Könntest du bitte das Wort 'Drache' für mich in alle Sprachen, die du kennst, übersetzen? Ich... habe nämlich an einige Freunde aus anderen Ländern eine Nachricht zu überbringen, dafür bräuchte ich allerdings dieses Wort..."  
"Klar, ich werde es Ihnen dann in den nächsten Tagen bringen", erwiderte das Mädchen, das nicht ahnte, dass Dumbledore die Übersetzungen für einen ganz anderen Zweck haben wollte.  
"Und noch etwas, Hermine... falls irgendjemand aus deinem Haus, Gryffindor, noch eine Sprache kennt, die du nicht sprichst, bitte ihn doch, dir das Wort zu sagen oder es aufzuschreiben."  
"Geht klar! War's das, oder haben Sie noch ein Anliegen?"  
"Nein, du kannst gehen."  
Sie verabschiedete sich kurz und verließ dann das Büro, um die verschiedensprachigen Ausdrücke für das Wort zusammenzutragen. Sie sagte auch allen anderen Gryffindors bescheid, um möglichst viele Sprachen zusammenzubekommen.  
  
Einige Tage später saßen alle Gryffindors in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen und sammelten weitere Sprachen.  
"Hm... Jetzt haben wir Französisch, Deutsch, Italienisch, Spanisch und (ich kürz das Ganze mal 'n bisschen ab...) Russisch. Was meint ihr, brauchen wir Latein?"  
"Quatsch, ist doch schon längst ausgestorben!", rief Lavender Brown dazwischen.  
"Stimmt auch wieder... Ok, dann belassen wir es hierbei. Danke, dass ihr geholfen habt", lächelte Hermine den anderen Gryffindors, von Harry und Ron mal abgesehen, zu.  
"Ach, nichts zu danken!", erwiderten die Weasley-Zwillinge Fred und George mit einer gleichgültigen Handbewegung.  
Hermine lächelte noch einmal dankbar und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu dem Büro des Schulleiters, um ihm die Liste zu geben.  
"Hier, bitte. Das sind jetzt alle Sprachen Europas und einige asiatische dazu."  
"Danke, das war sehr nett von euch", lächelte der alte Mann freundlich. Er entließ das Mädchen und sah sich die Liste genau an. Dabei kam er zu folgendem Ergebnis: 'Schade, nicht das dabei, was ich gehofft hatte... Keines der Wörter ähnelt einem Namen... Tja, dann kann ich diese Möglichkeit wohl ausschließen. Aber was wäre noch möglich?'  
  
  
Und? Wie findet ihr den Teil? 


	5. Der Krieg beginnt

Vielen Dank für die netten Rewiews! Freut mich, dass die Geschichte euch gefällt!  
  
So, und jetzt geht's erstmal weida!  
  
5. Der Krieg beginnt  
"Du dämlicher Idiot!"  
"Was ist jetzt schon wieder?" Hermine und Ron stritten wieder einmal, nun etwa zum vierten Mal in der Woche, obwohl erst Dienstag war.  
"Was ist jetzt schon wieder?", äffte sie ihn nach, "Und da fragst du noch? Wegen dir haben wir heute in einer Stunde von Snape ganze 50 Punkte abgezogen bekommen! 50 Punkte!"  
"He, das war doch nicht meine Schuld! Das war Harry!"  
"Klar, jetzt wieder die Schuld auf andere lenken! Schließlich hat Snape dich beschuldigt, ausnahmsweise nicht mich! Das will schon was heißen!", rief Harry, der bisher die ganze Zeit an seinen Hausaufgaben im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors gesessen hatte, dazwischen, stand auf und ging auf die beiden anderen Gryffindors zu.  
"Ihr seid beide Idioten! Harry, du hast dich dafür ja wohl bei McGonagall noch dämlicher aufgeführt! Das waren mindestens 70 Punkte!", rief Hermine aufgebracht.  
"Und du?!", erwiderte Ron ebenso wütend.  
"Ich? Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht? Ich hab nur versucht ein paar von den Punkten, die ihr Volltrottel verloren habt, wiederzubekommen! Das ist mein gutes Recht!"  
"Jaja! Du wolltest nur Punkte wiederaufholen... Sicher, dass du dich nicht eher bei den Lehrern einschleimen wolltest?" Der Rothaarige nickte ironisch.  
*Klatsch* bekam Ron eine Ohrfeige. "Noch einmal... Noch einmal Ron, und du bekommst nicht nur 'ne Ohrfeige! Dann kracht's hier wirklich!", schrie das Mädchen und bemerkte dabei nicht, wie das Wetter draußen schon wieder von Regen zu Hagel, zu Schnee und wieder zurück wechselte. Vielleicht achtete sie da aber auch nur nicht mehr dauf, schließlich war dies nun schon seit Wochen der Fall. Dabei hätte ihr nicht entgehen dürfen, dass die Zeit zwischen den Wechseln immer kürzer wurde.  
Als Harry dieses äußerst seltsame Verhalten der Natur einige Tage später einmal kurz ansprach, erwiderte Ron gereizt: "Was geht mich das Wetter da draußen an? Das kann mir doch wohl egal sein!"  
"Das Gryffindor-Team hat morgen Training!", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige, der in der Hausmannschaft seines Hauses der Sucher war, derjenige, der den goldenen Schnatz fangen musste. Dafür brauchte man viel Training.  
Doch das interessierte Hermine und Ron nicht. "Na und?", meinten sie und legten dabei beide ihren gelangweiltesten Tonfall auf.  
"Dann ist es euch also egal, wenn ich da draußen bei Regen, Schnee und Sturm umkomme?"  
"Ganz genau!", antwortete das Mädchen, "Genauso egal wäre es mir auch bei Ron. Nein, Moment... Es wäre mir nicht egal, ich würde vor Freude jubeln!"  
Der Sucher der Gryffindors blitzte sie an. "Dann sollten wir die Freundschaft langsam kündigen."  
"Noch nicht bemerkt, Blindschleiche?", schrie Ron, "Das haben wir schon längst getan!"  
Plötzlich schwang das Portrait der fetten Dame auf und ein rothaariges Mädchen trat ein. "Nanu, was ist denn hier los?"  
"Ist das nicht egal?"  
"Ron? Was hat dich denn gestochen?", fragte Ginny, die vom Verhalten ihres Bruders etwas verwirrt war.  
"Die beiden Volltrottel da!", entgegnete der Angesprochene.  
"Wenn Freunde sich streiten, ist das ja noch in Ordnung! Aber..."  
"Freunde?", wurde sie unterbrochen, doch sie fuhr unbeirrt fort.  
"... wenn das jetzt schon so ausgehen muss, würde ich doch langsam mal übelegen, woran das liegen könnte. Das ist doch nicht mehr normal mit euch Dreien!"  
Ron blitzte seine Schwester an. "Dann finde du das doch heraus! Vorausgesetzt du bist noch dazu fähig!", schrie er sie an und zog seinen Zauberstab, blind vor Wut, und rief: "Petrificus totalus!"  
Ginny erstarrte, als wäre sie zu Stein geworden, und fiel mit einem dumpfen 'Klock' zu Boden. Harry und Hermine schnappten nach Luft, das braunhaarige Mädchen rief entzürnt: "RON! Wieso hast du das gemacht? Sie hat dir doch gar nichts getan! Außerdem ist sie deine Schwester! Bist du jetzt total übergeschnappt?!"  
Ron zeigte warnend mit dem Stab auf sie. "So, Fräulein Besserwisser will als nächstes drankommen! Sehr gerne, dann bin ich sie endlich los!"  
"Musst du eigentlich immer alles falsch verstehen? Verdammte Jungs! Los, heb sofort den Fluch auf, sonst bekommst du einen an den Hals gehetzt!" Sie zog ebenfalls ihren Stab und richtete ihn auf den Rothaarigen.  
Harry beugte sich währenddessen über die erstarrte Ginny und sagte mit vor Wut zitternder Stimme: "Ich muss Hermine ausnahmsweise mal Recht geben. HEB SOFORT DEN FLUCH AUF!!!"  
Ron dachte jedoch nicht daran. "So, ihr wollt also Krieg? Könnt ihr gerne haben..."  
  
Währenddessen saß Draco Malfoy in der Bibliothek und beobachtete die ständigen Wetterwechsel. Irgendetwas musste jetzt schon wieder zwischen den drei sonst unzertrennlichen Gryffindors vorgefallen sein, so verrückt hatte das Wetter noch nie gespielt. Regen, Schnee, Sonne, Wolken, Hagel, dann wieder Schnee, ab und zu auch ein paar grelle Blitze und laut krachende Donner in unmittelbarer Nähe des Schlosses - und das alles in nur wenigen Sekunden. Das Training der Hausmannschaft von Slytherin war ausgefallen, weil es draußen zu gefährlich war, wegen ständigem Sturm und besonders, weil einen jederzeit ein Blitz erschlagen konnte.  
Da ihm langweilig gewesen war, hatte er sich in die Bibliothek gesetzt und versuchte nun, ein Buch zu lesen. Doch er konnte sich nicht recht konzentrieren, er hatte ein sehr ungutes Gefühl. Mit den Gedanken ganz woanders überflog er ein Kapitel des vor ihm liegenden Buches.  
Bei einer Zeile stockte er. Das hörte sich interessant an... Er lass die Zeilen, die dort abgedruckt waren, mehrmals mit großem Interesse. Als ihm bewusst wurde, was diese kleine, eigentlich unbedeutende Übersetzung dieses einen Wortes bedeutete, hielt er unwillkürlich die Luft an...  
  
  
Und, wie gefällt's euch? Weiter geht's nach mindestens einem Review! 


	6. Des Rätsels Lösung

Hey Leute!  
Nach einer kleinen Pause meinerseits geht's jetzt endlich mit dem sechsten Kapitel weida!  
Tja, und wie der Titel schon sagt, wird das Rätsel, wer mit Drache gemeint ist, endlich gelöst...  
Aber nun lest erst mal!  
6. Des Rätsels Lösung  
Draco ging in seinem Schlafsaal auf und ab. Nervös dachte er daran, was er heute herausgefunden hatte. 'Nein, das kann nicht sein! Das ist unmöglich! Wieso? Wieso ausgerechnet dieses Wort? Was soll ich denn den anderen sagen, wenn sie es erfahren? Aber... Sie müssen es ja gar nicht erfahren... Ich behalte es einfach für mich...'  
  
'Wer ist mit "Drache" gemeint? Hoffentlich fällt mir bald etwas ein, sonst ist die Welt verloren. Das Wetter hat den Höhepunkt der Wandlung schon erreicht, als nächstes werden die Tiere verrückt spielen...' Albus Dumbledore schritt unruhig in seinem Büro auf und ab und überlegte, welche Möglichkeit es noch geben mochte, den Vertreter des Feuers zu finden.  
Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee und er eilte zu seinem Schreibtisch, um die Liste, auf der die Gryffindors die ausländischen Begriffe für "Drache" gesammelt hatten, noch einmal zu überprüfen.  
  
Snapes leise Stimme hallte durch den finsteren Klassenraum für Zaubertränke im Kerker, und obwohl sie so leise war, konnte man die Worte des Lehrers noch in der hintersten Reihe deutlich verstehen. Draco dachte noch immer über das nach, was er in dem Buch gelesen hatte, und auch der Meister der Zaubertränke bemerkte, dass sein Lieblingsschüler nicht aufpasste. "Mister Malfoy, ich wäre sehr froh, wenn Sie dem Unterricht folgen würden."  
Hermine fand das unfair, die Gryffindors bekamen bei diesen Sachen immer Punkteabzug, die Slytherins fast nie. Aber das war ja schon immer so gewesen...  
'Trotzdem, das ist keine Entschuldigung dafür!'  
Draco schreckte auf, als der Lehrer ihn scharf ansprach. "Ja, klar, Professor...", murmelte er, versank aber sofort wieder in Gedanken. 'Nein, das darf nie jemand erfahren. Niemals!'  
"MISTER MALFOY!" Der Blonde zuckte erschrocken zusammen, mit ihm der Rest der Klasse. So laut hatte Snape noch nie gesprochen, und so kam es ihm vor wie tausendfach verstärkt.  
"Ja, ich werde aufpassen...", sagte er nun kleinlaut.  
"Das reicht mir nicht. Du wirst heute nachsitzen, ist das klar? Außerdem noch 20 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin, so ungern ich das auch mache."  
Ein entsetztes Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Slytherins, die Gryffindors dagegen mussten stark ihre Jubelschreie unterdrücken. Das war ja mal etwas ganz Neues, Snape zog Slytherin Punkte ab! Das würde heute Abend eine Feier im Gemeinschaftsraum geben, soviel stand fest.  
  
Dumbledore befand sich auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek von Hogwarts, in der Tat ein sehr seltener Anblick. Einige Schüler sahen ihn erstaunt an, doch der Schulleiter ließ sich nicht beirren.  
Madam Pince, die Bibliothekarin, sah ihn irritiert an, als er hereingestürmt kam und ohne ein Wort Richtung Abteilung "Fremdsprachen" ging.  
"Deutsch... Französisch... Japanisch... Ah, da ist es ja!", murmelte er kaum hörbar und zog ein Buch mit der Aufschrift "Wörterbuch Englisch - Latein" aus einem der Regale. Er schlug es auf und suchte nach dem einen Wort, das vielleicht Aufschluss über den Vertreter des Feuers bringen würde...  
  
"Harry, Ron, hört auf!", rief Ginny Weasley, schon die ganze Zeit versuchte sie, den Streit der beiden zu beenden, bisher jedoch ohne Erfolg. "Hört auf, hab ich gesagt! Sofort! Was ist nur mit euch beiden Idioten los?"  
Hermine saß ungerührt daneben und starrte aus dem Fenster. "Lass die beiden doch, wenn sie's unbedingt wollen, Ginny. Die schlagen sich doch die Köpfe ein, nicht du oder ich."  
"Hermine, Ron ist mein Bruder! Denkst du, da sehe ich tatenlos dabei zu?"  
"Wieso nicht?"  
"Du bist herzlos, weißt du das?" Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich wieder Harry und Ron zu und versuchte verzweifelt, die beiden zu trennen.  
  
"Soso... Draco Malfoy, du wirst mir eine große Hilfe sein. Du bist stark und ein guter Zauberer, wie geschaffen dafür...", murmelte Albus Dumbledore, während er in die große Halle ging, um dort den blonden Slytherin zu sprechen. In zehn Minuten würde es Abendessen geben, die beste Chance, um mit ihm zu reden.  
Eine halbe Stunde später stand er am Lehrertisch und wartete auf eine Erklärung des Schulleiters.  
"Draco Malfoy, ich habe herausgefunden, wer der Drache des Feuers ist."  
"Aha. Und warum belästigen Sie mich damit?"   
Draco sah ihn gelangweilt an und wollte sich gerade wieder umdrehen, als Dumbledore ihn aufhielt: "Warte noch. Ich sage es dir, weil du mit der Legende gemeint bist."  
Der Sucher der Slytherins wirbelte sofort wieder herum und starrte ihn fassungslos an. 'Mist! So ein Mist! Wie hat er das herausgefunden? Ich wollte es doch geheim halten!'  
*sich schon mal vorsorglich versteck* Seid nicht zu kritisch ja? (Und das aus meinem Mund? Äh, ich meine, aus meiner Tastatur? Hey, wer war an meinem Computer??? ;-) ) Nein, natürlich freue ich mich immer über Kritik!  
Bei einem Review schreib ich weiter! Aber gegen mehr hab ich natürlich auch nix, ganz im Gegenteil! ;-)  
  
Ciao, bis dann! 


	7. Die Hinweise

Hier bin ich wieder! ^^ Und ihr könnt euch freuen, denn ich hab das 7. Kapitel da! Schön brav durchlesen, ja?^^  
  
7. Die Hinweise  
"Draco, ich bin sicher, dass du gut für diese Aufgabe geeignet bist", entgegnete Dumbledore lächelnd, doch Draco dachte nicht daran, aufzugeben.  
"Ich wüsste keinen Grund, warum ich dieses gottverdammte Quadrat suchen sollte."  
"Weil sonst die Welt untergeht. Erst das Wetter, dann die Tiere und letztendlich kommen die Naturkatastrophen. Wenn du noch weiterleben willst, wirst du es wohl oder übel tun müssen."  
Draco musste sich selbst gegenüber zugeben: Das war wahr und sehr wohl ein Grund. Aber wenn der Schulleiter dachte, er gäbe so leicht auf, dann hatte er sich geirrt. Eine Sache hatte er nämlich nicht bedacht: "Auch wenn der Name Draco nicht so häufig ist wie andere Namen, wer sagt Ihnen denn, dass wirklich ausgerechnet ich gemeint bin? Warum nicht ein anderer Draco, irgendeiner?"  
Das hatte gesessen. Dumbledore hatte offenbar nicht mehr mit Widerstand gerechnet, und diese Feststellung musste man sehr wohl beachten. Ein Punkt für den Slytherin.  
"Da hast du Recht... Aber ich habe mich auch weiter erkundigt. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass der Drache des Feuers auf die gleiche Schule geht wie die Vertreter von Luft, Erde und Wasser. Und Drache heißt auf Lateinisch 'draco' (ausgesprochen wie geschrieben). Mit englischem Akzent ausgesprochen also genau dein Name. Kennst du noch einen anderen Draco an dieser Schule?"  
Und sein Punkt ging über auf den Schulleiter... Er schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, den gibt es hier nicht. ... Also gut, ich werde es tun."  
Dumbledore nickte zuversichtlich und sagte: "Ich muss nur noch Hinweise finden, wo die vier Bruchstücke versteckt sind. Dann werde ich sie an dich weitergeben. Bleibt nur zu hoffen, dass es dann nicht schon zu spät ist..."  
  
'Das ist so absurd! Ein Quadrat zusammensetzen und schon ist der Weltfrieden wiederhergestellt... Das will ich erst sehen, bevor ich's glaube! Was ist, wenn ich's am Ende ganz umsonst mache?' Draco blieb stehen und starrte mit finsterem Blick die Wand vor sich an. 'Wo zum Teufel bin ich hier eigentlich? Diesen Teil des Schlosses kenne ich ja überhaupt nicht!' Tatsache war: Das war eine Sackgasse. Zornig drehte er sich um und versuchte, den Weg zurück zu finden. Doch irgendwie war dieser verschwunden...  
Plötzlich hörte er den gellenden Schrei einer Eule hinter sich. Er wand sich schnell um und bemerkte keine Sekunde zu spät die Schneeeule, die mit wahnsinniger Geschwindigkeit auf ihn zu flog. Im letzten Moment wich er aus und konnte einen kurzen Blick auf blutrote Augen erhaschen.  
Die Eule kreischte, zog einen engen Bogen und raste wieder auf ihn zu. Im letzten Moment erhallte eine Stimme: "Hedwig, komm sofort her!" Harry Potter, er hätte sich eigentlich denken können, dass dies seine Eule war.  
Hedwig flog über ihn hinweg und landete auf Harrys ausgestrecktem Arm. "Äh...", murmelte Draco noch immer geschockt.  
"Dass du mir ja niemanden mehr angreifst!", schimpfte der Gryffindor, "Du hättest jemanden verletzen können!"  
Hedwig gähnte ungerührt und breitete die Flügel aus, um sofort darauf aus einem geöffneten Fenster zu fliegen.  
Plötzlich schlug Draco eine Hand gegen seinen Kopf. 'Jetzt hätte ich glatt das Nachsitzen vergessen... Snape würde nur noch mehr Punkte abziehen, ich beeil mich besser...' Mit diesem Gedanken rannte er davon, ohne Harry weiter zu beachten.  
Dieser sah ihm verwundert nach, wandte sich dann aber mit einem Schulterzucken um und ging weiter seines Weges.  
  
Eine Woche vor den Herbstferien war es den Schülern schon verboten, das Schulgelände zu verlassen. Die Tiere des Verbotenen Waldes griffen Schüler außerhalb des Waldes an, am See schnappten die Fische wie Piranhas nach jedem, der sich ihnen näherte. Dabei riskierten sie sogar, dass sie kläglich auf dem Gras enden würden.  
Sämtliche Tiere innerhalb Hogwarts' wurden eingesperrt; die Eulen waren in der Eulerei und durften nicht raus, um die Sicherheit aller zu bewahren. Kurz gesagt: Jedes Tier griff alles und jeden an, der ihm ins Blickfeld trat.  
Die Schüler durften in den Ferien nicht zu ihren Familien, weil niemand wusste, wie sie sicher zum Bahnhof gelangen sollten.  
Finster dreinblickend saß Draco an seinen Hausaufgaben. Wie wollte Dumbledore die Eltern der Schüler benachrichtigen, dass es unmöglich war, das umliegende Gelände zu verlassen?  
Plötzlich öffnete sich die Wand des Kerkers und Snape trat ein.  
"Mister Malfoy, ich habe gehofft, Sie hier zu treffen. Professor Dumbledore möchte Sie sprechen, sofort."  
Genervt sah der Blonde auf. "Darf man nicht mal in Ruhe seine Hausaufgaben machen?" Er stand auf und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Gemeinschaftsraum, um zu dem Büro des Schulleiters zu gehen.  
Dort angekommen fragte er schlecht gelaunt: "Wieso haben Sie mich holen lassen?"  
Dumbledore lächelte: "Ich habe Hinweise auf eines der Bruchstücke. Es befindet sich in Nepal, auf dem Himalaya. Mehr weiß ich leider selbst auch nicht..."  
"Auf dem Himalaya also! Toll!", rief Draco ironisch. "Nur nebenbei bemerkt: Der Himalaya ist groß, und Nepal auch nicht gerade so klein, dass man das alles in kurzer Zeit durchsuchen kann!"  
"Das weiß ich auch, das kannst du mir glauben. Ich bekomme halt keine näheren Informationen wie diese..."  
"Soll ich da oben erfrieren, oder was? Und wie soll ich da hinkommen?"  
Tja, und jetzt reviewt mal. Könnt alles abgeben: Lob, Kritik, Spekulationen, Wünsche, Heiratsanträge, Morddrohungen, alles erlaubt! ;-)  
  
Übrigens erhöhe ich jetzt mal etwas: Bei 2 Reviews geht's weida! 


	8. Das erste Bruchstück

Hi Leute!  
Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber jetzt bekommt ihr erstmal euer neues Chappy! Aber als Erstes danke ich euch natürlich für eure netten Kommentare.  
  
8. Das erste Bruchstück  
Dumbledore lächelte weiterhin. "Um nicht zu erfrieren, kannst du in ein sogenanntes Hotel gehen. Ich werde sicherlich etwas Muggelgeld dieser Region auftreiben können. Und wie du da hinkommst? Schon vergessen, dass du der Sucher deiner Hausmannschaft bist? Nimm einfach einen Besen."  
Warum war er nicht gleich darauf gekommen? Mit dem Besen fliegen, wie einfach! Allerdings gab es auch da einen kleinen Nachteil... "Was ist, wenn die Muggel mich sehen?"  
"Man sagt ja immer: 'Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es sehe'. Aber die Muggel glauben auch das häufig nicht, sie halten es für eine Illusion. Außerdem werde ich dir dafür den schnellsten Besen überhaupt geben, und der ist so schnell, dass die Muggel dich gar nicht richtig sehen können. Durch diesen Spezial-Besen wirst du außerdem nur zwölf Stunden bis nach Nepal brauchen, während du mit deinem eigenen Besen mindestens einige Tage bei vollem Tempo unterwegs wärst.  
Wenn du also gegen neun Uhr losfliegst, hast du nach deiner Ankunft noch etwas Zeit, dir einen Schlafplatz zu suchen, das wären diese Hotels. Am nächsten Morgen kannst du dich dann gleich auf die Suche nach dem Bruchstück machen", erklärte der Schulleiter.  
"Können Sie mir das aufschreiben, damit ich es bis dahin nicht wieder vergesse?", bemerkte Draco etwas durcheinander.  
Dumbledore nickte. "Ja, das lässt sich machen. Ich würde vorschlagen, du fliegst am ersten Ferientag los, ok?"  
Der Slytherin stimmte zu und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum, um seine Hausaufgaben zu beenden. 'Nepal... Früher wollte ich da immer unbedingt hin, weil ich im Schnee spielen wollte. Aber jetzt habe ich darauf überhaupt keine Lust...'  
  
Der erste Ferientag war angebrochen und Draco holte schon früh die Sachen ab, die Dumbledore ihm versprochen hatte. Das Muggelgeld, diesen seltsamen Besen... Woher hatte der Schulleiter eigentlich das alles?  
"Ich schlage dir vor, du nimmst warme Kleidung mit. Da oben wird's sicher kalt werden. Und am besten etwas, was dich aussehen lässt wie ein Muggel... Warte kurz." Dumbledore nahm seinen Zauberstab, murmelte einen Zauberspruch und plötzlich hatte Draco warme Muggelkleidung an.  
"Woher kommt eigentlich dieser schnelle Besen?"  
"Soll ich ehrlich sein? Ich habe den neuesten Besen etwas verzaubert. Du darfst ihn aber nicht für die Quidditch-Spiele nehmen, nur damit das klar ist. So, jetzt pack erstmal deine Sachen hier mit ein."  
Draco nickte. Ihm blieb ja wohl nichts anderes übrig.  
"Ach, übrigens: Während du in Nepal bist, darfst du zaubern, das habe ich mit dem Ministerium abgesprochen. Denk aber daran, dass die Brüchstücke des Quadrates immun gegen Zauber sind!"  
  
Gegen neun Uhr stand er auf einem der Türme des Schlosses und stieg auf den Besen. Als er sich abstieß, fiel er vor Überraschung fast wieder hinunter, Dumbledore hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass der Besen schnell war, aber nicht, WIE schnell! Draco konnte die Landschaft unter sich nicht erkennen, er legte mindestens einen Kilometer in einer Sekunde zurück! Da würde die Reise wirklich nicht so lange wie normal dauern...  
  
Er war nun schon 9 Stunden unterwegs und hatte Hunger, aber nichts mehr zu essen. Außerdem war er müde, und der Besen verlor immer mehr an Geschwindigkeit. So lange war er noch nie unterwegs gewesen, und er hatte sich wohl etwas in der Zeitvorstellung verschätzt. Vor seiner Abreise hatte er gehofft, zwölf Stunden auf dem Besen würden genauso schnell vergehen wie zwölf Stunden, in denen man pausenlos Spaß hatte.  
Weit gefehlt. Diese neun Stunden kamen ihm wie 18 Stunden vor... Was sollten da noch die letzten drei Stunden werden? Dazu kam noch, dass ab und zu von vorne einige Vögel angriffen, wobei er trotz der Gewschwindigkeit immer nur ganz knapp entkommen konnte...  
  
"Endlich! Da ist der Himalaya!" Er hatte ihn erreicht und musste nur noch Nepal finden. Er holte eine Sonnenbrille aus der Tasche, nahm seinen Zauberstab und verzauberte sie etwas. "Monstras Nepal!" 'Jetzt wird es ziemlich leicht sein...' Er setzte die Brille auf und sah sich um. Es war, als hätte er gar keine Sonnenbrille auf, er sah alles normal.  
Sich immer wieder umsehend flog er weiter. Nach einer halben Minuten bemerkte er einen Fleck, der als einziger etwas dunkler durch die Brille dargestellt wurde, der einzige Ort, der wirklich wie durch eine Sonnenbrille betrachtet aussah. "Da ist Nepal!", rief er erfreut, ja, erleichtert. Einige weitere Sekunden später befand er sich über dem Fleck und hielt ausschau nach Menschen, um nicht inmitten einer Schar von Muggeln zu landen.  
Nun befand er sich irgendwo auf dem Himalaya und wusste nicht, wo er die kommende Nacht verbringen sollte. Im Schnee auf dieser Höhe erfrieren? Nein, lieber nicht... Den ganzen weiten Weg laufen? Da war ja sogar erfrieren noch besser...  
Also, was nun? 'Draco, hättest du dir den ganzen Weg über Gedanken drüber machen können... Und nun? Wie soll ich hier bitteschön in die nächste Stadt kommen? Und da auch noch sicher sein können, dass es da so ein... - wie hieß es doch gleich? Ah ja! - Hotel gibt?'  
Schließlich schwang er sich auf seinen Besen und flog in die nähere Umgebung einer größeren Stadt. Er landete in unbevölkerter Landschaft und ging den Rest bis zur Stadt.  
Lange Zeit ging er durch die Straßen und suchte ein Haus mit der Aufschrift "HOTEL". Soweit er wusste, gab es meistens mehrere davon, warum also fand er keines?  
Nach etwa einer halben Stunde gab er auf und verließ die Stadt. Irgendwo würde sich schon ein gemütliches Plätzchen im Wald finden, und zur Not wäre der Untergrund halt mal für eine Nacht lang hart.  
'Nein, das ist doch unmöglich!', schoss ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. 'In Wäldern leben immer - oder zumindest fast immer - wilde Tiere, und im Moment spielen sie alle verrückt! Toll, und was jetzt?'  
Er sah sich um und bemerkte dabei das flache Dach eines Hauses, das etwas abseits stand. Er hatte einen Besen dabei, er hatte dicke Kleidung, und nun hatte er auch einen Schlafplatz... Decken und Kopfkissen konnte man ja einfach herbeizaubern, die Genehmigung dafür hatte er ja... Zelt herbeizaubern, und die Vögel waren auch keine Gefahr mehr. Welcher Ort wäre besser geeignet?  
  
Der Slytherin wurde durch ein durch sein Zelt scheinendes Licht geweckt. Vorsichtig blinzelte er und bemerkte, nachdem er aus dem Zelt gesehen hatte, dass die Sonne schon aufgegangen war.  
'Wie lange hab ich eigentlich geschlafen?', dachte er, während er sich streckte. 'Dem Sonnenstand nach zu urteilen jedenfalls ziemlich lange...'  
Sofort packte er seine Sachen zusammen und machte er sich auf den Weg, um das erste Bruchstück schnell zu finden. Er stieg auf seinen Besen und flog hoch in die Luft, um einen besseren Überblick zu haben.  
'Am besten suche ich zuerst auf dem höchsten Gipfel. Welcher ist das...? Ah, der da drüben!' Er senkte den Besenstiel etwas nach unten und schwebte eine Sekunde später über dem Gipfel.  
Langsam flog er weiter, jeden Zentimeter mit den Augen abtastend. Dabei bemerkte er eine weitere Schwierigkeit: Er wusste nicht einmal, wie das Bruchstück aussah, geschweige denn, wie groß es war.  
Als er am Abend und nach einigen Angriffen wilder Tiere, die er mit seinem Zauberstab mit viel Mühe losgeworden war, immer noch nichts gefunden hatte, dachte er: 'Oh man, erstens hab ich Hunger und zweitens bin ich müde... Hab ich noch Proviant dabei?' Er öffnete den Rucksack und durchsuchte ihn, wobei er noch einen Apfel, eine Banane und zwei Brote fand. Er nahm den Apfel und biss hinein, wobei er weiterflog, um noch etwas weiterzusuchen. Allerdings hatte er auch jetzt keinen Erfolg und beschloss, die weitere Suche auf den nächsten Tag zu verschieben.  
  
Da er bereits den ganzen Gipfel durchsucht hatte, machte er sich diesmal an den Nächsten. Dieser war nicht ganz so hoch, wodurch die Suche etwas leichter wurde - dieser Gipfel hatte weniger Oberfläche.  
Ganz spät am Abend sah er etwas in einer kleinen Aushöhlung glitzern. Er sah genau nach und fand eine nahezu quadratische, kleine Form von etwa 2x2 cm. Sie war an zwei nebeneinander liegenden Rändern etwas unregelmäßig, als wäre es abgebrochen worden.  
'Das ist es ja auch', korrigierte Draco sich in Gedanken und betrachtete die weiß-bläuliche Farbe. 'Könnte Luft oder Wasser sein... - Ok, jetzt hab ich das Teil gefunden, jetzt kann ich wieder zurück... Morgen.'  
Doch bevor er das Bruchstück nehmen konnte, knurrte etwas bedrohlich hinter ihm. Er erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung und lauschte: Schritte. Schritte, die gemeinsam mit dem Knurren immer näher kamen. Es waren mehrere Tiere - für eines war es viel zu viel Geknurre. Mit einem Ruck drehte er sich um und starrte fassungslos auf die fünf Wölfe, die auf ihn zusprangen.  
Zwei der hundeähnlichen Tiere standen vor ihm, die anderen drei zu den anderen Seiten. Für Draco gab es kein Entkommen, er war umzingelt. Das Letzte, was er wahrnahm, waren die roten Augen der Wölfe, danach setzte sein Verstand aus. Blitzschnell zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. Die Spitze des Stabes fing an grün zu leuchten, dann schossen fünf grüne Strahlen daraus und flogen direkt auf die Tiere zu. Der blonde Slytherin kippte vornüber und blieb regungslos im kalten Schnee liegen.  
  
Als er wieder aufwachte, lag er in einem Bett. Eine Stimme fragte etwas Unverständliches und Draco blinzelte nur verwirrt. Als die junge Frau bemerkte, dass er sie nicht verstand, fragte sie in Englisch: "Du bist endlich aufgewacht? Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, dass du nicht mehr aufwachst... Wer bist du? Wie ist dein Name?"  
"Ähm... Ich heiße Draco..."  
"Draco... Ein hübscher Name. Ich bin Minilianda, du kannst mich aber ruhig Milia nennen. Woher kommst du? Und was hattest du in den Bergen zu suchen? Weißt du etwa nicht, dass sämtliche Tiere verrückt geworden sind?"  
"Doch, natürlich weiß ich das... Ich komme aus England und muss hier etwas suchen. Ich hatte es schon gefunden, doch dann griffen mich diese Wölfe an..."  
Milia sah ihn fragend an. "Von England bis hier ist es ein weiter Weg. Wie bist du hierher gekommen? Und was hast du gesucht?"  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf: "Tut mir leid, das darf ich leider nicht sagen."  
"Schade... Gehört dies hier übrigens dir?" Sie hielt seinen Rucksack, seinen Zauberstab und einen kleinen Stein hoch - das Bruchstück!  
"Ja, das gehört mir! Danke, dass du das alles mitgenommen hast..." Er versuchte aufzustehen, verzog aber sofort das Gesicht vor Schmerz.  
Milia lächelte mitleidig: "Warte kurz. Ich hole ein Mittel, das den Schmerz lindert. Danach wirst du dich wieder besser fühlen." Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Zimmer und kam kurz darauf mit einem kleinen Fläschchen und einem Löffel zurück. Sie kippte etwas der grünlichen Flüssigkeit auf den Löffel und hielt ihn Draco hin. "Hier, schluck das", meinte skie und er tat, was sie sagte.  
Und er bereute es sofort wieder. "Sag mal, was ist denn das für'n Zeug? Das schmeckt ja widerlich!"  
Milia lächelte freundlich. "Aber es hilft. Das ist eine Kräutermixtur von meiner Mutter. ... Übrigens gestern... Ich habe alles gesehen. Ich habe auch gesehen, wie du die Wölfe fertiggemacht hast. Aber mal ehrlich: Ich hatte einen anderen Zauber gewählt. Verbotene Flüche machen sich nicht gut, wenn man nicht unbedingt nach Askaban kommen will... Und dann auch noch der Todesfluch Avada Kedavra..."  
"Was? ... Erstens: Du bist eine Hexe? Zweitens: Ich habe welchen Fluch benutzt? Avada Kedavra?" Als Milia nickte, war er sprachlos. "Das... Das kann nicht wahr sein..."  
"Ist es aber. Und eines interessiert mich: "Wer hat dir den Todesfluch beigebracht? Woher kennst du ihn?"  
"Ich schwöre: Ich habe diesen Fluch vorher noch nie benutzt. Nicht einmal eingeübt!"  
"Aber wie hast du ihn dann hinbekommen, gleich beim ersten Mal?"  
"Keine Ahnung..."  
  
Einige Tage später war Draco wieder fit und so machte er sich sofort auf den Weg zurück nach Hogwarts, wobei er von Milia etwas Proviant bekommen hatte. Somit dürfte es kein Problem sein, auf dem Weg zurück nach Hogwarts nicht zu verhungern...  
  
Uff, diesmal ist's wohl doch etwas länger geworden als sonst... Und es wird noch länger, versprochen!  
Ich hoffe doch mal, ihr habt heute mal etwas Kritik auf Lager? Ohne kann ich mich doch gar nicht verbessern... ^^ 


	9. Die Macht der Vertreter

Wie versprochen gibt's jetzt das nächste Kapitel! Ich hoffe, euch gefällts...  
  
9. Die Macht der Vertreter  
"Draco Malfoy! Schön, dich wieder gesund in Hogwarts zu sehen! Wie war deine Reise? Hast du das Bruchstück?", wurde der blonde Slytherin von dem Schulleiter empfangen.  
Draco nickte. "Ich hab's gefunden, bin nicht erfroren und mir ist auch sonst nichts zugestoßen", erklärte er etwas gelangweilt und hielt das kleine Quadrat hoch. "Hier ist es. Was soll ich jetzt damit tun?"  
"Am besten ist es, wenn du es noch aufbewahrst. Ich habe bereits einen Hinweis, wohin du als nächstes musst, allerdings ist mit 'Wald' nicht ganz klar, wo genau es sich befindet..."  
"Ich kann warten." In Gedanken fügte Draco hinzu: 'Je länger ich warten kann, also darf, desto besser.'  
  
"Hermine, was machst du da?"  
"Hausaufgaben, Ginny. Wieso?"  
Das rothaarige Mädchen verdrehte die Augen. "Harry und Ron. Sie haben sich schon wieder in die Haare gekriegt..."  
Hermine nickte. Sie sah hinüber zu den beiden Jungs und bemerkte, dass sie Flüche aufeinander schickten; einer schlimmer als der andere. Gerade noch in letzter Sekunde erkannte sie, dass ein Fluch direkt auf sie zukam und schaffte es, sich wegzudrehen.  
Allerdings streifte der Strahl dabei ihren Arm und hinterließ einen tiefen Kratzer, der zuerst nicht weiter gefährlich wirkte und nur etwas brannte.  
"Sagt mal, seid ihr jetzt total verrückt geworden? Wie könnt ihr es wagen, mich zu ver- Was zum Teufel ist das???" Sie starrte auf ihren Arm, und Ginny schrie erschrocken auf.  
"Meine Güte, Hermine! Los, du musst sofort in den Krankenflügel! Komm, schnell, wer weiß, was sonst noch daraus wird..."  
Doch Hermine hörte nicht zu, sie starrte immernoch auf den verwundeten Arm, auf das bunte Muster, das dort erschienen war. Ginny musste sie mitziehen, um sie von ihrem Platz zu bekommen und in den Krankenflügel bringen zu können.  
"Miss Granger, mein Gott, was ist den mit Ihnen passiert?", rief die Krankenschwesterf sofort, als sie ankamen.  
"Harry... Ron... Fluch...", brachte Hermine nur noch heraus, dann fiel sie in Ohnmacht.  
  
Als sie wieder erwachte, lag sie in einem der Betten des Krankenflügels. Ginny lag mehr auf dem Bett, als dass sie auf einem Stuhl daneben saß, und schlief scheinbar sehr unruhig.  
Verächtlich dachte sie daran, dass früher in solchen Situationen eher Harry und Ron für sie da gewesen wären... Aber die Zeiten der Freundschaft mit den beiden war endgültig vorbei.  
Ginny schlug die Augen auf. "Hermine, du bist wach!" Sie fiel ihr um den Hals. "Ich dachte schon, du wachst gar nicht mehr auf!"  
"Wie lange war ich ohnmächtig?", fragte Hermine schwach.  
"Nun... Sechs... Sechs Tage..."  
"Was?"  
"Sechs Tage!"  
"Das habe ich schon verstanden, Ginny... Aber..."  
"Du warst sehr schwach", kam eine Stimme von der Tür her. Es war die Krankenschwester. "Du warst schwer verletzt, es ist ein Glück, dass du so schnell wieder wach bist. Die Herren Potter und Weasley haben übrigens eine Strafe bekommen."  
Plötzlich bebte die Erde. "Was ist das?", schrie Ginny und klammerte sich vor Schreck an das Bett. Nach einigen Sekunden war das Beben wieder vorbei, doch der Schock war immernoch da.  
"Hier gab es seit 3000 Jahren keine Erdbeben mehr... Wie ist das möglich?"  
Hermine sah jetzt das leicht bläuliche Leuchten vor dem Fenster. "Was ist das?", fragte sie und deutete auf die Stelle.  
Die Krankenschwester sah nach und hielt die Luft an. "Mein lieber Gott... Die beiden... Schüler da... Das sind doch... Potter und Weasley... oder?"  
Ginny ging zum Fenster und schrie erschrocken auf.  
"Was ist?", wollte Hermine wissen, bekam jedoch keine Antwort.  
"Ron!" Ginny rannte hinaus aus dem Krankenflügel, die Treppe hinunter und nach draußen.  
"Sagen Sie mir nun endlich, was los ist?", bettelte Hermine.  
Madam Pomfrey drehte sich zu ihr um und das Mädchen könnte meinen, sie noch nie so blass gesehen zu haben. "Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley müssen sich wohl wieder gestritten haben... Das Schulgelände haben sie verlassen... Und Mr. Weasley liegt auf der Wiese... Viele Wunden scheint er zu haben... Ich komme sofort wieder!"  
Sie lief Ginny hinterher und ließ Hermine alleine zurück. 'So schlimm kann das doch gar nicht sein... Obwohl, je schlimmer, desto besser. Dann bekommt er alles zurück!'  
Bald kam die Krankenschwester mit einer Trage in den Raum gestürmt. Hermine bemerkte die blasse Gestalt darauf, deren Kleidung teilweise zerfetzt war. Ron bot wirklich einen schrecklichen Anblick. Er hatte eine große Platzwunde am Kopf, ein langer blutiger Streifen zog sich über seine Brust und überhaupt war er mit kleineren Wunden übersät.  
Hermine wurde blass und wandte schnell den Blick ab. Sie mochte Ron zwar nicht mehr, aber bei solchen Verletzungen wurde ihr schlecht. "Was... was ist mit ihm passiert?" Sie fragte zwar eher aus Höflichkeit, aber andererseits wollte sie es schon wissen, damit ihr so etwas nicht geschehen würde.  
"Wenn ich das wüsste... Aber es steht fest, dass die beiden eine Strafe bekommen werden. Es ist verboten, das Schulgelände zu verlassen, genau deshalb, um solche Verletzungen zu vermeiden... Ich weiß ich diesem Fall ja nicht einmal, ob Mr. Weasley überhaupt durchkommen wird."  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Der Schulleiter trat auf den jungen Slytherin zu. "Ich muss mit dir reden."  
"Geht es um das zweite Bruchstück?"  
Dumbledore nickte. "Ich habe Hinweise, wo es sich aufhalten könnte. Kommst du bitte kurz mit?"  
Er ging voran und Draco stand vom Essen auf und folgte ihm. Schließlich kamen sie in einem Raum an, in dem sich eine große Landkarte befand. "Was wollen wir hier?"  
"Hab etwas Geduld, ich zeige es dir gleich. Vorher muss ich dir allerdings etwas sagen... Wenn wir es nicht schaffen, die Bruchstücke zusammenzubringen, ist die Existenz der Welt in Gefahr. Selbst jetzt habe ich ja schon Angst, dass die Drei Hogwarts zerstören..."  
  
So, und jetzt will ich gaaanz viele Reviews sehen, mindestens 2! Und falls ihr welche habt, könnt ihr bitte etwas Kritik schreiben? Ohne kann man sich nämlich nicht verbessern... ^^ 


	10. Reise nach Japan

Erstmal sorry, dass es so lange nicht weitergegangen ist, aber ich hatte 'ne riesen Schreibblockade. Aber jetzt ist alles fertig und auch schon von meiner Freundin durchgelesen (Nochmal danke, Tikey!) und jetzt kann ich es euch so überlassen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
10. Reise nach Japan  
  
"Ok, ich werde mich bemühen, alle Bruchstücke schnellstmöglich zu suchen. Und... Was wollten Sie mir zeigen?", fragte Draco.  
  
Dumbledore schaute sich im Raum um, als ob er etwas suchen würde. Schließlich schien er es zu finden und ging auf einen Tisch in einer Ecke des leicht abgedunkelten Raumes zu. Als er wieder auf Draco zutrat, hielt er einen Zeigestock in der Hand. "Ok, und jetzt pass gut auf. Die Karte ist leicht verzaubert, und ich muss den Zauber erst reaktivieren. Tritt mal einen Schritt zur Seite, bitte..."  
  
Draco gehorchte und beobachtete den Schulleiter. Dieser berührte mit dem Zeigestock leicht die Karte und ein grelles Licht breitete sich augenblicklich aus und blendete den blonden Slytherin, sodass er die Augen zukniff und die Hände schützend vor sein Gesicht hielt. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass es langsam begann, wärmer in dem Raum zu werden.  
  
Und sein Gefühl täuschte ihn nicht. Die Temperatur stieg mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit an, und schon nach einigen Sekunden perlte der Schweiß auf seiner Stirn. Was machte Dumbledore da bloß? Was für ein Zauber war das?  
  
Nach etwa einer halben Minute begann das Leuchten schwächer zu werden, und als es wieder erträglich war, sah Draco zu Dumbledore und der Karte. Nur dass die Karte keine mehr war. Stattdessen schwebte eine große Kugel in der Luft, und die Kugel sah haargenau aus wie die Erde. Dumbledore tippte einen Teil des Landes an und konzentrierte sich. Langsam fing der verkleinerte Erdball an zu wachsen, bis er fast einen Meter Durchmesser erreicht hatte. Nun begann der Teil, der Draco zugewandt war, zu verschwinden, dafür wuchs der Teil der anderen Seite weiter. Als es etwas später aufhörte größer zu werden, erkannte der Junge das Land, das es zeigte.  
  
"Soll das etwa heißen, dass ich nach Japan fliegen soll?", fragte er ungläubig, doch der Schulleiter nickte nur.  
  
"Ja, das zweite Bruchstück befindet sich scheinbar in einem der Wälder Japans. Ich kann dir aber auch sagen, dass du nach Kyushu musst, du musst also nicht erfrieren und auch nicht einen so ganz großen Raum durchsuchen. Außerdem habe ich herausgefunden, dass es sich weiter südlich befindet..."  
  
"Südlich, aha. Und wie soll ich da hinkommen? Mit dem Besen war das schon schwer genug nach Nepal zu kommen!"  
  
"Keine Sorge, du wirst den Besen zwar mitnehmen, und zwar in verkleinerter Form, aber für's Erste brauchst du nicht darauf zu fliegen. Ich werde dir japanisches Geld geben, genauso wie das englische Muggelgeld. Du wirst einen dieser riesigen Metallvögel nehmen, auch 'Flugzeuge' genannt. Damit wirst du innerhalb weniger Stunden in Fukuoka, einer japanischen Stadt, sein, von dort aus kannst du in den Süden fliegen."  
  
"Und zurück werde ich wahrscheinlich genauso kommen."  
  
"Ganz genau. Du wirst mit dem Hogwarts-Express fahren können, dafür ist gesorgt. Der Zug wird dann in London so lange warten, bis du wieder in den Zug steigst. Abfahrt ist heute um 22 Uhr, Proviant wirst du wieder bekommen. Ist noch irgendetwas unklar?"  
  
"Ja, Professor. Wie finde ich ein Gebäude, wo man mit diesen... Flugzeugen fliegen kann?"  
  
"Den Flughafen? Da finden sich bestimmt einige Muggel, die dir den Weg erklären können. Frag dich durch!"  
  
So einfach, wie es sich anhörte, war es aber nicht. Alle Menschen, die Draco ansprach, erklärten ihm hastig, dass sie in Eile seien. Nicht ein einziger Muggel gab ihm auch nur eine ungefähre Richtungsangabe.  
  
"Entschuldigen Sie... Können Sie mir zufällig sagen, wo der Flughafen ist?", sprach er die nächstbeste Person an.  
  
Doch der Mann sah ihn nur komisch an, murmelte etwas, das sich in Etwa wie "Ist hier in London und weiß nicht mal, wo der Flughafen ist!" anhörte.  
  
Langsam wurde Draco wütend. Gab es denn wirklich nicht einen einzigen Menschen, der mal kurz zumindest in eine Richtung zeigen würde?  
  
'Muggel sind wirklich egoistisch!'  
  
Er versuchte es noch zweimal, dann schrie er mit vor Wut bebender Stimme: "Ok, und wenn mir hier nicht langsam mal jemand sagt, wie ich zum gottverdammten Flughafen komme, dann kracht's hier, aber gewaltig!!!" Die Menschen blieben erschrocken stehen und starrten ihn an. "Was ist jetzt? Ich bin nicht immer so friedlich!"  
  
Ein älterer Mann zeigte in Richtung Westen und Draco wandte sich in diese Richtung um. "Geht doch!"  
  
Und eine halbe Stunde später erreichte er den Flughafen wirklich. Er kaufte sofort ein Ticket für den nächsten Flug in Richtung Japan und wartete auf sein Flugzeug, das allerdings erst in einer Stunde kommen sollte. 'Toll, und was mache ich jetzt in der Zeit? Muggel ärgern wäre zu auffällig...'  
  
Er sah sich um und entdeckte einen Kiosk. Weil er nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, ging er hinein und betrachtete die Sachen, die die Muggel hier verkauften.  
  
'Wenn ich wüsste, was all diese Dinge darstellen sollen, hätte ich mir mehr zu merken, als ich in meinem ganzen Aufenthalt in Hogwarts jemals gelernt habe... Was wollen die Muggel denn mit all diesem Schrott anfangen?', überlegte er und ließ seinen Blick noch einmal durch den Raum schweifen. Dann ging er zur Kasse und sagte: "Die hier bitte." Er zeigte auf eine Tafel Schokolade, bezahlte und steckte sie ein.  
  
'So, jetzt sind es nur noch 55 Minuten... Was mache ich jetzt so lange?'  
  
Gelangweilt sah er sich weiterhin in dem riesigen Gebäude um. Auf Schildern standen Wege zu Plätzen beschrieben, deren Bedeutung Draco nicht definieren konnte. Was war z.B. ein Arrival? Auch wenn er die Bedeutung des Wortes wusste, konnte er sich nichts darunter vorstellen - Ankunft.  
  
Weil er noch mehr als genug Zeit hatte, folgte er den Schildern. Doch irgendwann verlief er sich und wusste nicht mehr weiter. Fragen? Nie im Leben - wenn das so vor sich ging, wie vorhin, dann würde er die Hälfte seiner Zeit mit fragen verschwenden. Nein, nicht nochmal. Nicht zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag.  
  
Da er keine Schilder mehr fand, ging er den Weg zurück, den er gekommen war. Er hatte jedoch keinen Erfolg: Nach einigen Ecken stand er in einem Gang, an dessen Ende sich eine Tür befand. Auf eine Lösung hoffend ging er näher heran und wollte anklopfen - doch dann hörte er einen wütenden Schrei aus dem Raum. Einige Stimmen redeten wild durcheinander und es gelang ihm nur, einige wenige Fetzen aufzufangen: "Flug verschieben", "nächste Woche", "Ausfall" und "Absturz unmöglich".  
  
Draco dachte sich seinen Teil dazu, kam aber zu keinem befriedigenden Ergebnis. Aber das war ihm im Moment eigentlich ziemlich egal - er wollte nur nicht seinen Flug verpassen. Also klopfte er nun wirklich an und trat ein, als die Stimmen verstummten.  
  
"Was willst du?", fragte einer der drei Männer im Raum.  
  
"Ähm... ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, wie ich in die Eingangshalle komme..."  
  
"Bist du blind, oder was? Bei der nächsten Ecke links und dann immer geradeaus!"  
  
"Ok, danke..." Doch die Männer waren schon längst wieder in ihre Diskussion vertieft und bemerkten ihn gar nicht mehr. Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und verließ den Raum.  
  
Irgendwie schaffte er es dann doch rechtzeitig, wieder in die Eingangshalle zu finden. Doch als er die Treppe hinunterging und sich dabei umsah, stieß er jemanden an.  
  
"Hoppla!", rief dieser Jemand erschrocken, und Draco drehte sich schnell zu dem Mädchen um.  
  
"Entschuldige bit... Sag mal, bist du das, Emillia?"  
  
"Draco? Meine Güte, haben wir uns lange nicht gesehen!"  
  
"Eh, ja... Sag mal, was machst du hier denn eigentlich?", fragte der Blonde sie.  
  
"Weißt du, meine Eltern leben ja in Japan. Aber jetzt ist meine Mutter sehr krank, und ich wollte in dieser Zeit bei ihr sein. Von der Schule habe ich frei bekommen."  
  
Draco hob eine Augenbraue. "Wie, Tante Selia ist krank? Was hat sie?"  
  
"Der Arzt konnte noch nichts feststellen... Und das ausgerechnet jetzt, wo mein Besen zerbrochen ist! Da sie da drüben keinen Kamin haben, kann man auch kein Flohpulver benutzen... Aber jetzt will ich wissen, warum mein Cousin mitten im Schuljahr irgendwo hinfliegt?"  
  
Worüber ich mich auch riesig freuen würde, ist Kritik. Aber normale Reviews sind auch noch ok, dann weiß ich wenigstens, dass ich doch ein paar Leser hab...  
  
Na dann will ich mal einige Reviews von euch sehen!  
  
PS: Bis zum nächsten Chappy kann's wieder 'ne Weile dauern, hab im Moment sehr wenig Zeit... 


	11. Das Element Erde

Sooo, nach unendlich langer Zeit komme ich endlich wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel daher! Ich hoffe nur inständig, dass ihr mich nicht aufgegeben habt, aber ich hatte an einigen Stellen wirklich keine Ahnung, wie es an genau der Stelle weitergehen könnte, un an mein Ziel zu kommen, und dann war da noch das berühmte Krea-Tief und diese verdammte Lustlosigkeit... Aber jetzt hab ich's endlich fertig. Ich habe es jetzt nicht auf Fehler überprüft, ich wollte euch nicht noch länger warten lassen. Falls ihr schwerwiegende Fehler entdeckt, sagt sie mir bitte... ^^  
  
11. Das Element Erde  
  
"Ähm... Tut mir leid, ich kann dir leider nicht sagen, warum ich...", begann Draco, wurde aber sofort wieder unterbrochen.  
  
"Das hat doch bestimmt etwas mit dem Wetter und den Tieren zu tun, richtig?"  
  
Draco schwieg.  
  
"Also ja", schlussfolgerte Emillia. "Aber auch egal... Ich muss jetzt los. Bye!" Sie lief los.  
  
"Warte mal! Ich fliege auch nach Japan!" Er rannte zu ihr und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf dem Weg zu ihrem Flugzeug.  
  
"Sag mal, Draco... Was hat es eigentlich mit diesem Chaos in der Natur auf sich? Ich meine, du weißt sicherlich mehr darüber als andere, wenn du..."  
  
"Tut mir leid, Emillia, das ist ein Geheimnis, das ich nicht ausplaudern darf und nebenbei auch gar nicht will." Draco wandte sein Gesicht nicht vom Fenster des Flugzeugs ab, während er sprach. Uninteressiert beobachtete er die Erde, die sich langsam immer weiter von ihnen entfernte.  
  
"Schade... Ich würde gerne die Wahrheit erfahren, aber wenn das so geheim ist...", sagte Emillia und senkte niedergeschlagen den Kopf.  
  
Für den Rest des Fluges schwiegen sie hauptsächlich. Draco war erleichtert, als die Durchsage kam, dass sie bald landen würden. "Na endlich", murmelte er.  
  
"Ja", erwiderte Emillia neben ihm, während sie beide die Gurte anlegten.  
  
Als sie ausgestiegen waren, meinte Draco: "Wie es aussieht, müssen wir jetzt in unterschiedliche Richtungen."  
  
"Ja, scheint so."  
  
Er sah seine Cousine an. "Dann grüß Tante Selia von mir, und richte ihr aus, dass ich ihr eine gute Besserung wünsche!"  
  
"Klar, mach ich! Tschüss, bis dann!", rief Emillia, während sie sich umwandte und davon lief.  
  
"Ja, ciao!" Mit diesen Worten wandte Draco sich ebenfalls um und verließ den Flughafen. Er suchte eine verlassene Gasse in der großen Stadt und nahm seinen Besen aus der Tasche, der auf Bleistiftgröße verkleinert war und sprach den Zauberspruch, der ihn vergrößerte. Anschließend sprach er einen weiteren Spruch über sich selbst. Als er an sich hinabsah, sah er seinen Körper nicht mehr - er war unsichtbar. Ebenso sein Besen, auf den er sich nun schnell schwang. Da der Zauber nicht lange halten würde, musste er sich beeilen, damit ihn die Muggel nicht bemerkten.  
  
"Harry Potter!"  
  
Harry wirbelte herum und sah Hermine in die Augen. "Was willst du?"  
  
Das braunhaarige Mädchen lachte auf. "Was ich will?", wiederholte sie, "Ich will bloß wissen, wo du hinwillst! Zaubertränke fängt in fünf Minuten an, was willst du also draußen?"  
  
"Ich muss zu Hagrid, was dagegen?"  
  
"Mal überlegen... Ja! Du weißt, dass Snape nicht sonderlich begeistert sein wird, wenn ich ihm erzähle, wo du dich rumtreibst... Also, ich gehe jetzt."  
  
Harry wurde blass. "Du Verräterin! Das werde ich dir noch heimzahlen, verlass dich darauf!"  
  
Wütend folgte er ihr in die Kerker, schließlich wollte er sich nicht wegen dieser Besserwisserin mit Snape anlegen müssen.  
  
Hermine lächelte spöttisch. 'Sieh an, sieh an! Da hab ich dich, Harry Potter! Irgendwie werde ich dich schon fertig machen, glaub mir!'  
  
'Ok, jetzt bin ich da. Wo jetzt hin? Ah ja, dort sollte ich landen', dachte Draco. Keine Muggel waren zu sehen, also der perfekte Ort! Er lehnte sich nach vorn und flog nun etwas langsamer auf die Erde zu. Weiter im Süden - sehr aufschlussreich war dieser Hinweis von Dumbledore nicht gerade. Wo genau im Süden? Weiter westlich, eher östlich oder in der Mitte? Der Süden Japans war nicht so klein, wie er auf Landkarten manchmal schien! Er würde Tage brauchen, um das zweite Bruchstück zu finden!  
  
Genervt verkleinerte er seinen Besen, verstaute ihn wieder in der Tasche und seufzte. Jetzt durfte er Urlaub in einem Land machen, von dem er weder die Sprache noch sonst irgendetwas Wichtiges wusste. Selbst die Suche nach Hotels würde in der abgelegenen Gegend, in der er sich momentan befand, nicht leicht werden. Schließlich fand man inmitten von einem riesigen Wald nicht oft ein Hotel, dafür aber umso mehr wilde Tiere. Das konnte ja eine tolle Zeit werden... Er sollte sich besser langsam an die Arbeit machen, wenn er jemals zurück nach Hogwarts wollte.  
  
Zwei Wochen waren nun schon vergangen und Draco hatte immernoch keine Spur vom Bruchstück gefunden. Aber immerhin war er fast durch ganz Südjapan durch. Viel fehlte wirklich nicht mehr, doch er hatte schon gar keine Lust mehr, was die ganze Suche nur unnötig erschwerte.  
  
Mittlerweile stand er in einem Wald und überlegte, wie er sich die ganze Sache vereinfachen könnte. Schließlich nahm er sich einfach seinen Zauberstab und ließ das Laub auf der Erde in die Luft fliegen. Doch nichts in der Form eines Quadrates war irgendwo zu erkennen. Schlecht gelaunt sah er sich noch einmal gründlich um, bevor er das Laub wieder zum Boden fallen ließ und weiterging.  
  
Doch plötzlich fühlte er, wie etwas in seiner Hosentasche wärmer wurde. Verwundert nahm er einen glüchenden Gegenstand hinaus und betrachtete ihn. "Das gibt's doch nicht...", wunderte er sich. "Das erste Bruchstück... Wieso leuchtet es so?"  
  
Er ging weiter, und mit jedem Meter nahm das Leuchten zu. Irgendwann blendete es Draco jedoch so sehr, dass er nichts mehr sehen konnte, und der Blonde steckte es wieder weg, bevor er erneut das Laub in der Luft schweben ließ. Jedoch erkannte er immernoch kein Quadrat, dafür aber etwas ganz anderes.  
  
Er ging langsam auf die Falltür zu, die in den Boden eingebaut war. Sie war aus Holz mit einem eisernen Ring, der an ihr befestigt war.  
  
Draco sah sich um. Als er niemanden sah, versuchte er sie zu öffnen, doch sie war verschlossen. 'Nun gut, dann hilft wohl nur Zauberei...' "Alohomora", murmelte er und die Falltür schwang laut knarrend auf. "Geht doch..." Er sah nach unten. Dort war eine Treppe, die scheinbar weit in die Tiefe zu führen schien.  
  
Ein weiteres Mal sah er sich noch um, bevor er sich auf den Weg die Treppe hinab machte.  
  
Fünf Minuten lang ging er nach unten, bis er endlich auf einen langen Gang traf. 'Wird ja auch langsam Zeit!', dachte er sich und sah sich genauer um.  
  
Er bemerkte, dass dieser unterirdische Gang den Kerkern in Hogwarts ähnelte. In regelmäßigen Abständen waren brennende Fackeln an der steinernen Wand angebracht, die den Weg beleuchteten.  
  
Aufmerksam ging Draco den Gang entlang, bis er auf eine Abzweigung stieß. Nach einigem Überlegen nahm er das erste Bruchstück des Quadrates heraus und schaute nach, in welcher Richtung es mehr leuchtete. Schließlich ging er nach rechts.  
  
Plötzlich horchte er auf. Schnelle Schritte eilten auf ihn zu, von vorne und von hinten. Sie hallten in dem höhlenähnlichen Gang wider, als wären sie direkt vor und hinter ihm, obwohl sie noch weit entfernt waren.  
  
'Es war wohl doch ein Fehler, das Teil rauszuholen...', dachte er sich und sah sich um. Es gab keinen Fluchtweg, er musste sich denen, die auf ihn zukamen, wohl stellen. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er in der Hand und lauschte, wann die Schritte nahe bei ihm waren.  
  
Es dauerte keine halbe Minute, bis von jeder Seite etwa ein Dutzend Menschen auftauchten. Er war komplett eingekesselt.  
  
Einer der Männer vor ihm fragte etwas in einer Sprache, die er nicht kannte, die aber nur Japanisch sein konnte. Da er nicht wusste, was man ihn gefragt hatte, schwieg er, dennoch konnte er es sich denken. Schließlich schaltete der Japaner um und fragte in brüchigem Englisch: "Wer bist du, und was willst du hier, Eindringling?"  
  
"Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy und ich suche etwas ganz Bestimmtes", antwortete der Blonde.  
  
"Und was wäre das?", fragte ein weiterer Mann.  
  
"Das bleibt mein kleines Geheimnis."  
  
Plötzlich zogen die Männer Zauberstäbe aus ihren Taschen. "Sprich oder stirb!"  
  
Draco lächelte hämisch. "Ihr wollt mir drohen? Verratet mir doch erst einmal, wer ihr überhaupt seid!"  
  
"Wieso sollten wir das?"  
  
"Wenn ihr es nicht tut, nehme ich an, dass dieser Ort hier verboten ist. Und ich würde nicht zögern, euch alle auf einmal umzubringen!" Draco zog nun ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab hervor. Er musste vorsichtig sein - er hatte es hier mit Zauberern zu tun, die er nicht einschätzen konnte. Ein kleiner Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit könnte alles gegen ihn wenden.  
  
"Da wir dich früher oder später eh beseitigen müssen, können wir es dir auch sagen", meinte der Japaner vor ihm. "Wir sind die japanische Zauberer-Mafia!"  
  
"Ok, dann würde ich euch herzlichst bitten, mich zu eurem Boss zu bringen", erwiderte der Slytherin unbeeindruckt und sarkastisch, was die Männer verärgerte. Die Zauberer-Mafia ging schließlich selbst über Leichen, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Warum war der Junge dann so ruhig?  
  
Eine heftige Diskussion entstand zwischen den Mitgliedern der Mafia. Draco lächelte in sich hinein. Wirklich unaufmerksam, diese Japaner. Achteten sie gar nicht auf ihn, er hätte locker kurzerhand einige von ihnen angreifen können, ohne dass sie sich wehrten. Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
Schließlich verstummten sie, scheinbar waren sie zu einem Ergebnis gekommen. Der Mann vor ihm bedeutete Draco, ihm zu folgen, was dieser auch tat. Er wusste, dass sie in die richtige Richtung gingen, also passte er nur auf, dass der Japaner ihn nicht angreifen wollte. Seinen Zauberstab hielt er noch immer fest in der Hand, immer bereit, sich zur Wehr zu setzen.  
  
Schließlich blieben sie vor einer schweren Holztür stehen und der Mann klopfte an und wartete auf eine Antwort von innen. Dann betraten sie den Raum und Draco sah den Boss der Mafia.  
  
Er war ein großer, muskelbepackter Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und braunen Augen. Er trug Muggelkleidung, erkennen konnte er jedoch nur die schwarze Lederjacke über einem weißen Hemd, da ein großer Schreibtisch den Rest verdeckte.  
  
Der Mann, der ihn hergeführt hatte, wechselte schnell einige Worte mit dem Boss und verließ dann hastig den Raum. Draco nutzte diese Chance, um sich genauer umzusehen.  
  
Die Wände unterschieden sich nicht von denen in dem Gang draußen. Das Zimmer war nur dürftig ausgestattet mit einem Schreibtisch, drei Stühle, die daran standen, und einem Schrank, von dem man nicht wusste, was sich darin befinden könnte.  
  
Der Mann räusperte sich. In fließendem Englisch sagte er: "Nun, mein Junge, wir sollten uns erst einmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Sukoshi Tomodachi, ich bin der Boss der Zauberer-Mafia."  
  
"Draco Malfoy ist mein Name, ich bin ein Lehrling der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei in Großbritannien, Hogwarts."  
  
"Mir wurde mitgeteilt, dass du etwas suchst, was sich angeblich hier befinden soll. Wenn ich fragen dürfte, was das wäre?"  
  
"Nun..." Draco holte das erste Bruchstück aus seiner Tasche. Sofort wurde das Zimmer in blendenden Licht getaucht, dann verschwand das Licht plötzlich. "Ich suche etwas, was in etwa so aussieht, wie dieses hier."  
  
Der Mafiachef sah es sich genauer an, dann wurden seine Augen groß. "Ja, so etwas befindet sich tatsächlich in unserem Besitz. Ich könnte es dir verkaufen, wenn du meinen stärksten Kämpfer besiegst und mir zusätzlich 1.000.000 Yen (*) gibst. Einverstanden?"  
  
"Einverstanden. Das Geld kann ich ihnen gleich hier geben. Wann soll ich kämpfen?"  
  
"So früh wie möglich. Ich werde deinen Gegner in die Arena bestellen, die sich direkt hinter diesem Raum befindet. Du weißt wie man sich duelliert?"  
  
"Ja, das weiß ich."  
  
Tomodachi nickte und nahm seinen Zauberstab. Mit diesem machte er eine komplizierte Bewegung und murmelte etwas so leise, dass Draco es nicht verstand.  
  
"Ok, dein Gegner ist auf dem Weg, er wird in etwa fünf Minuten eintreffen", sagte der Boss nach kurzer Zeit. Draco nickte und lehnte sich schweigend an eine Wand.  
  
Fünf Minuten vergingen schnell. Tomodachi führte ihn durch eine Tür in einen riesigen Saal. Die Wände waren aus Stein und in der Mitte befand sich eine Duellarena, die laut Tomodachi 10x20m groß war. In der Mitte stand ein Japaner, der fast so muskulös wie sein Chef aussah. Er hatte eine braune Hose an, sein Oberkörper war frei. In der rechten Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab.  
  
Die beiden Kontrahenten reichten sich gegenseitig die Hand und stellten sich auf. Der Mafiaboss gab das Startzeichen und schon schrie Draco: "Stupor!"  
  
Sein Gegner wich aus und griff seinerseits an: "Expelliarmus!"  
  
"Protego!", murmelte er und der Zauber prallte ab.  
  
"Du bist gut, Kleiner. Aber nicht gut genug! Crucio!"  
  
"Was...?", murmelte er nur noch, bevor der unverzeihliche Fluch ihn traf. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, schrie aber nicht. Nur ein heiseres Stöhnen entwich seiner Kehle.  
  
So fühlte sich also der Cruciatus-Fluch an. Die Schmerzen waren unvorstellbar, hatte man sie nicht einmal am eigenen Leib erlebt. Er wollte schreien, den ganzen Schmerz von sich schreien, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab. Er biss sich auf die Lippe, und jeden Laut zu vermeiden, und ignorierte dabei das Blutgerinnsel, das sein Kinn hinablief. Er fühlte sich wie betäubt, doch die Schmerzen wurden schlimmer und schlimmer. Langsam wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, doch er kämpfte gegen die Ohnmacht an. So schnell wollte er nicht aufgeben, selbst wenn er es musste. Er wollte diesen Kampf gewinnen, um jeden Preis. Sein Vater würde eine Niederlage nicht akzeptieren, würde sie doch die Ehre der Familie verletzen. Und er wollte nicht verstoßen werden.  
  
Bilder tauchten vor ihm auf. Bilder aus seiner Kindheit, Bilder, die er bereits verdrängt hatte. Da war eines von Weihnachten. Ein blonder Junge saß auf dem Schoß seiner Mutter, ein Geschenk in den Händen, das ihm bis zu dem Kinn ging.  
  
Sein erster Spielzauberstab, den er mit sechs bekommen hatte.  
  
Die Mitteilung, dass er nach Hogwarts kommen würde.  
  
Seine Aufnahme ins Quidditchteam der Slytherins. Selbst, wenn sie erkauft gewesen war, hatte er sich doch darüber gefreut.  
  
Es lag noch so viel vor ihm, er wollte sein Leben jetzt nicht wegen einer Niederlage zerstören. Er riss die Augen auf, und mit einem Schlag waren die Schmerzen verflogen, obwohl der Fluch immer noch über ihm lastete. Er lächelte seinen Gegner hämisch an, hob seinen Zauberspruch und murmelte wie in Trance: "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
Ein grüner Lichtstrahl schoss auf sein Gegenüber zu, das ihn entsetzt und geschockt ansah und nicht realisierte, was eigentlich passierte. Draco würde dieses Gesicht nie im Leben vergessen, dieses Gemisch an Gefühlen, das sich in diesen Augen widerspiegelte.  
  
Auch Draco war erstarrt. Was war das? Er wollte doch einen ganz anderen Spruch sprechen, doch es kam ihm vor, als wären ihm die Worte in den Mund gelegt worden. Als hätte ihn in dem Moment, in dem er den Mund aufgemacht hatte, irgendwer gelenkt...  
  
Nun wurde ihm doch schwarz vor Augen, der Schmerz des Cruciatus-Fluches kam allmählich zurück. Nun ließ er es zu, er hatte doch schon gewonnen...  
  
Als er aufwachte, lag er in einem weichen Bett. Neben ihm standen einige Mitglieder der Mafia und unterhielten sich lautstark. Einer von ihnen sah zu ihm und bemerkte, dass er wach war. "Oh, du bist wach?"  
  
Draco nickte schwach. Der Fluch hatte immer noch eine schwache Wirkung auf ihn.  
  
"Das ist gut, unser Boss wollte noch einmal mit die reden." Er verließ mit den anderen das Zimmer und ließ Draco somit allein. Dieser dachte über das Geschehene beim Duell nach, bis sich die Tür wieder öffnete und Tomodachi eintrat.  
  
"Hallo Draco. Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Schlecht...", murmelte der Blonde und drehte seinen Kopf weg.  
  
"Das glaube ich dir... Nach dem Cruciatus-Fluch... Aber es hat mich echt gewundert, dass du den Todesfluch beherrscht..."  
  
"Ich doch auch nicht", rechtfertigte Draco sich wahrheitsgemäß. "Ich wollte einen anderen Zauber einsetzen, doch dann wurden mir die Worte förmlich in den Mund gelegt... Ich kann nichts dafür, manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich von irgendetwas gelenkt werde..."  
  
"Hm... Tut mir leid, ich wüsste nicht, was dir da helfen könnte... Aber ist ja erstmal auch egal, ich wollte dir eigentlich nur deinen Preis geben. Hier." Er hielt es dem Jungen hin, welcher es nahm und einsteckte.  
  
"Danke..."  
  
Am nächsten Tag war Draco wieder fit und konnte nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Dort wurde er schon von dem Schulleiter erwartet.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, wie schön, dass du gesund wieder zurückgekommen bist. Hattest du Erfolg?"  
  
Draco nichte. "Ja, allerdings hätte es mich fast das Leben gekostet..." Mit diesen Worten ging er in Richtung Kerkergänge und ließ den Schulleiter verblüfft stehen.  
  
Bemerkung: (*) 1.000.000 Yen entsprechen etwa 10.000€. Die Mafia ist halt ziemlich auf Geld aus... ^^  
  
Sodele, das war's dann auch! Diesmal hab ich meinen Rekord von vier Seiten übertroffen und bin auf knapp mehr als fünf Seiten gekommen!  
  
Über ein paar Kommentare, wie's euch gefallen hat, würde ich mich sehr freuen. Bis dann!  
  
PS: Auch wenn es hier lange Zeit nicht weitergehen sollte, gebt die Geschichte nicht auf, denn ich bin fest entschlossen, sie bis zum Ende zu führen. Diese Geschichte werde ich durchhalten. 


	12. Auswirkungen des Krieges

So, ich meld mich auch mal wieder ^^"" Tut mir leid, dass es immer so lange dauert, aber ich komm in letzter Zeit extrem selten zum Schreiben... Aber genug der Vorrede, wenn ich euch schon so lange warten lasse, wollt ihr sicherlich auch schnell den neuen Teil.  
  
~~"Draco Malfoy, wie schön, dass du gesund wieder zurückgekommen bist. Hattest du Erfolg?"  
  
Draco nichte. "Ja, allerdings hätte es mich fast das Leben gekostet..." Mit diesen Worten ging er in Richtung Kerkergänge und ließ den Schulleiter verblüfft stehen.~~  
  
12. Auswirkungen des Krieges  
  
Der Tag hatte verhältnismäßig gut angefangen, doch Dracos gute Laune war sofort verflogen, als er den Verwandlungsunterricht bei McGonagall betrat. Verwandlungen hatten sie zusammen mit den Gryffindors, und während er in Japan gewesen war, musste die Lehrerin wohl eine neue Sitzordnung eingeführt haben. Jedenfalls war nur noch ein einziger Platz frei, und der lag direkt neben Harry Potter.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, muss ich wirklich ...?"  
  
"Ja, Mr. Malfoy, Sie müssen. Und nun nehmen Sie Platz, ich würde gerne mit dem Unterricht beginnen."  
  
Draco setzte sich so weit wie nur möglich von dem Jungen neben ihm weg.  
  
"Na, Malfoy, hast du Angst?", zischte Harry ihm zu.  
  
"Wieso sollte ich Angst haben? Ich sehe keinen Grund dafür", erwiderte der Blonde.  
  
"Na, warum rückst du wohl sonst so weit weg?"  
  
Draco legte es nicht darauf an, sich jetzt noch mit Harry zu streiten und somit eine Strafarbeit von Professor McGonagall zu bekommen, deshalb schwieg er und drehte seinen Kopf von dem Schwarzhaarigen weg. Somit bekam er nicht das siegessichere Grinsen mit, das sich auf Harrys Lippen gelegt hatte, der aber dennoch nichts erwiderte, sondern sich auch auf den Unterricht konzentrierte.  
  
Das Chaos, das bisher auf der Welt geherrscht hatte, sollte noch nicht alles gewesen sein. Das blieb natürlich auch den Muggeln nicht unbemerkt.  
  
"Aus einem unerfindlichen Grund waren die raschen Wetterwechsel und das seltsame Verhalten der Tiere bisher noch nicht das einzige, was eine große Veränderung auf der Erde ausmacht", berichtete ein Nachrichtensprecher, "Neuerdings verschwinden immer häufiger Kinder von bis zu 9 Jahren. Allein in London wurden in den letzten Tagen mehr als 70 Kinder als vermisst gemeldet, auch in kleineren Ortschaften in ganz Großbritannien verschwanden sie spurlos. Die Polizei schließt Entführungen aus, weil die Wohnorte der verschollenen Kinder über weite Entfernungen verstreut waren.  
  
Außerdem wird vermehrt von Menschen gemeldet, die angeblich nicht mehr sie selbst seien. Angehörigen kommt es so vor, als wären die Betroffenen in einer Art Trance, als würden sie gelenkt werden. Noch nie wurde dieses Phänomen bei Menschen gesichtet. Haben diese Menschen wohl etwas mit den verschollenen Kindern zu tun?  
  
Wir kommen nun zu ..."  
  
Als Harry an einem Wintermorgen zum Frühstück ging, war die Große Halle noch leer, bis auf einige Lehrer und zwei Ravenclaws. 'Nanu? Noch so leer?', fragte er sich verwundert, während er sich an den Gryffindortisch setzte und sich an den Leckereien, die sich auf dem Tisch befanden, bediente.  
  
Erst, als er bereits mit em Essen fertig war, füllte sich die Halle allmählich. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Dumbledore von seinem Platz aufstand.  
  
"Ich würde alle, die im Moment da sind, gerne darum bitten, nach dem Essen noch zu warten, bis alle da sind", rief er und Gemurmel zog sich durch den gesamten Raum, jeder fragte sich, was wohl passiert sein möge.  
  
Harry jedoch blieb unbeeindruckt. Er wusste sehr wohl, was der Schulleiter anzukündigen hatte, obwohl er keine Ahung hatte, woher er es wusste. In letzter Zeit schien für ihn alles so offensichtlich zu sein... Alles, bis auf eines. Woher kam sein Wissen?  
  
Als endlich alle Schüler da waren, stand Dumbledore erneut auf und sagte: "Viele von euch wundern sich sicherlich, warum ich euch gebeten habe, noch zu bleiben. Jeder weiß, dass die Tiere allesamt verrückt spielen und jeden angreifen, den sie sehen. Von daher ist es auch dem Tagespropheten nicht mehr möglich, die Zeitungen per Eulenpost zu verschicken, weshalb ich euch von nun an über die wichtigsten Ereignisse auf der Welt informieren werde.  
  
Einige von euch werden sicherlich bemerkt haben, dass neuerdings ein paar Zaubersprüche nicht mehr funktionieren. Welche diese sind, wissen wir noch nicht genau, aber wir werden versuchen, es so schnell wie möglich herauszufinden. Dafür werde ich in der Eingangshalle einen Zettel aushängen, auf dem ihr die Zaubersprüche notieren könnt, die nicht funktionieren. Achtet dabei darauf, dass jeder Zauber möglichst nur einmal vorkommt."  
  
"Heißt das jetzt, dass wir vorerst in einigen Fächern nicht richtig unterrichtet werden können?", fragte ein Zweitklässler und Dumbledore nickte.  
  
"Teilweise ist das richtig, aber soweit es den Lehrern möglich ist, werden sie weiterhin ganz normal unterrichten.  
  
Die nächste Sache wäre etwas, das auch unter den Muggeln schon bekannt ist. In den letzten Tagen verschwinden viele Kinder im ganzen Land, konkrete Zahlen nenne ich nicht, weil sie mittlerweile stark gestiegen sein kann."  
  
Entsetztes Raunen ging durch den Saal. "Kinder verschwinden?" - "Nicht die Kinder!" - Wer macht denn sowas?"  
  
Dumbledore räusperte sich und langsam verebbten die Stimmen in der großen Halle, die Schüler hofften, dass nun eine Erklärung folgen würde. "Ich weiß nicht, ob es daran liegen könnte, aber bei vielen Menschen - sowohl bei Magiern als auch bei Muggeln - wurde eine immense Verhaltensänderung gemeldet. Angehörige erzählen, dass sie wie hypnotisiert sind, als wüssten sie nicht, was sie tun. Der Charakter verändert sich plötzlich ins genaue Gegenteil. Einige Schwerverbrecher, die nie auf die Idee kommen würden, ein nettes Wort zu sagen, sind so höflich wie nie zu den Polizisten, Menschen, die keiner Fliege etwas zuleide tun könnten, werden dagegen aggressiv und gehen keinem Streit aus dem Weg.  
  
Vielen Dank für's Zuhören."  
  
Die ganze Halle war so leise wie nie zuvor, niemand wagte etwas zu sagen. Jeder, sowohl Schüler als auch Lehrer, waren in Gedanken darüber versunken, was wohl die Ursache für dieses Chaos sein könnte.  
  
Nach einer Weile wurde es Harry zu bunt. Er stand auf und verließ die große Halle. Kurz darauf folgten einige andere Schüler, die bereits gegessen hatten, seinem Beispiel. Die restlichen Schüler aßen in ungewohnter, drückender Stille zu Ende, bevor sie ebenfalls aus dem Raum gingen.  
  
Langsam kehrte der Winter in Hogwarts ein und eine weihnachtliche Stimmung verbreitete sich unter den Schülern. Als Anfang Dezember der erste Schnee gefallen war, waren viele Schüler auf den Wiesen und bewarfen sich gegenseitig mit Schneebällen. Die wilden Tiere hielt Dumbledore durch einen komplizierten Zauber von den Ländereien der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei fern, um den Schülern ihren Spaß zu gewährleisten. Dennoch gab es einige, die sich ständig umsahen, um sicherzustellen, das der Zauber nicht gebrochen war, und die Lehrer überwachten alles, um im Notfall rechtzeitig eingreifen zu können.  
  
Etwas abseits von den anderen saß Draco am See im Schnee und starrte gedankenversunken ins Wasser. Wenn die Temperatur noch etwas weiter sinken würde, könnte man hier Schlittschuhlaufen...  
  
"Hey, Draco!", rief eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme hinter ihm. Genervt drehte er sich um.  
  
"Was willst du, Pansy?"  
  
Pansy Parkinson legte den Kopf schief. "Ich wollte dich nur fragen, warum du nicht bei den anderen bist? Wir machen gerade die Gryffindors in einer Schneeballschlacht fertig, die dummen Gesichter musst du einfach sehen!"  
  
"Nee, lass mal." Gelangweilt drehte Draco sich wieder weg.  
  
"Was? Du lässt dir diese Chance entgehen, einmal besser zu sein als die ach so tollen Gryffindors?", rief Pansy entsetzt.  
  
Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Siehst du doch."  
  
Die Slytherin kniff die Augen zusammen und zischte: "Du Verräter!" Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und verschwand.  
  
Nach einer Weile sah sich der Blonde um. Als er niemanden sah, stand er auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten in den verbotenen Wald. Lange Zeit irrte er scheinbar darin herum, doch dann trat er plötzlich auf eine schneebedeckte Lichtung. Dort stand eine schwarzhaarige Gestalt.  
  
"Ok, was willst du von mir, Potter?"  
  
"Mit dir reden, Malfoy. Warum sonst hätte ich dich hierher bestellen sollen?"  
  
"Was weiß ich, was in deinem kranken Hirn vorgeht!"  
  
Harry drehte sich um. "Komm mit!"  
  
"Warum sollte ich?", fragte Draco misstrauisch.  
  
"Ich will dir etwas zeigen."  
  
"Und was, wenn ich fragen darf?"  
  
Harry blieb stehen und funkelte ihn an. "Das wirst du schon sehen, wenn wir da sind", sagte er ruhig, obwohl er innerlich vor Zorn schäumte. Was dachte dieser Slytherin eigentlich, wer er war?  
  
Unwillig folgte Draco ihm weiter in den Wald hinein. Wenn dieser Potter ihn nur hinter's Licht führen wollte, konnte er was erleben!  
  
Plötzlich hielten sie an. Harry schien nervös zu werden...  
  
"Was ist, Potter, hast du Angst? Du wolltest doch unbedingt hier hineingehen...", grinste er. "Von mir aus können wir aber auch -" Er brach ab. Jetzt wusste er, warum der Junge vor ihm nervös war. "Was zum Teufel ist DAS?"  
  
"Sei leise!", zischte Harry. Langsam machte er einige Schritte zurück.  
  
"Einhornblut...", murmelte Draco fassungslos und beugte sich zu der silbrigen Masse auf dem Boden hinunter.  
  
"Fass es nicht an!", schrie Harry plötzlich, kurz bevor der Slytherin es berührte.  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Das stinkt förmlich nach einer Falle", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige und erntete einen verwirrten Blick. "Versteh doch, Malfoy, hier überall ist nicht ein Tropfen Einhornblut, nur dieser eine große Fleck."  
  
Aufmerksam sah Harry sich um. Irgendwo musste doch jemand sein! Warum sah er nichts?  
  
Es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. Dafür gab es nur eine Erklärung.  
  
"Na los, zeig dich!", schrie er.  
  
"Wer soll sich -", fing Draco an, brach dann aber ab. Vor ihnen schwebte ein Geist.  
  
"Nick?", fragte Harry fassungslos. "Du warst das?"  
  
"Der fast kopflose Nick? Was ist denn jetzt mit euch los? Wendet sich schon der eigene Hausgeist gegen dich?", grinste Draco, doch der Schwarzhaarige ignorierte ihn.  
  
"Ich will sofort eine Erklärung!", schrie Harry an Nick gewandt. "Warum hast du das getan?"  
  
"Das würdest du eh nicht verstehen, Harry Potter." Harry wurde blass. So gehässig hatte noch nie jemand seinen Namen ausgesprochen, nicht einmal Malfoy.  
  
"Verdammt!", flüsterte er. "Was läuft hier nur schief?" Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab, drehte sich um und rannte. Er hatte ein sehr ungutes Gefühl, was den Wald anging. Hinter sich hörte er etwas rascheln. Malfoy folgte ihm also.   
  
Plötzlich schwebte Nick vor ihm und er rannte ohne zu zögern nach links weiter. "Accio Feuerblitz!", rief er außer Atem und nur kurz darauf kam dieser angeflogen. Harry flog nach oben und in Richtung Schloss. Dumbledore musste über den Zwischenfall unbedingt informiert werden, wenn sich sein Verdacht bestätigen sollte, waren alle Schüler und Lehrer in Gefahr. Wenn die Geister wirklich alle zu Poltergeistern geworden waren...  
  
Draco war für's Erste vergessen.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, das war's dann wieder! Und, wie ist der Teil?  
  
@ Pauri: Aber diesmal hat es lange gedauert ;-) Oda nicht? Auch, wenn du die Hälfte schon kennst... -____-  
  
@ Thorin: So, wie du siehst, schreibe ich ab sofort vor dem Kapitel die letzte Passage aus dem vorherigen. Besser so? Wenn nicht, kann ich auch net weiterhelfen... 


	13. Das dritte Element 1

Hi Leute!  
  
Tut mir ja leid, dass es immer so lange dauert, bis ich ein neues Kappi bringe, aber deshalb müsst ihr mich doch nicht gleich so dermaßen bestrafen, dass ich nicht ein einziges klitzekleines Reviewchen krieg... :( Ihr enttäuscht mich. Deshalb werde ich ab sofort eine neue Regelung einführen: Für jeden Review arbeite ich eine Stunde lang ununterbrochen am nächsten Kapitel, nur damit ich überhaupt Feedback kriege. Ansonsten könnt ihr mir ja auch noch mailen: mysteryv@lycos.de oder mysteryv@gmx.de  
  
Das hier ist erstmal nur der erste Teil des 13. Kapitels, der Rest folgt später. Das ist nämlich ganz schön lang, weil ich Sachen ungeplant mit eingebaut habe... ^^" Und noch geht's nichtmal zur Sache...  
  
Dieser Teil ist meiner Freundin Pauri gewidmet, die imo in Finnland ist und mir als einzige ihre Meinung zum Kapitel gesagt hat und mich angespornt hat, weiterzuschreiben. Vielen Dank, Jul!  
  
13. Das dritte Element (Teil 1)  
  
Keuchend blieb er stehen. Als er sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, sah er sich um. Es war dunkel und er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er eigentlich hingerannt war. Dementsprechend wusste er auch nicht, wie er aus dem Wald wieder hinauskommen sollte.  
  
Niedergeschlagen ließ er sich an einem Baum auf den Boden sinken.  
  
Potter hatte er aus den Augen verloren, seitdem irrte er allein durch den Wald, ständig auf der Flucht vor dem fast kopflosen Nick. Irgendwo im Nirgendwo, ohne einen Anhaltspunkt, wo es zurück nach Hogwarts ging...  
  
Irgendwo in der Ferne kreischte eine Eule und Draco zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Konnte es sein, dass er aus dem Wirkungskreis von Dumbledores Zauber gerannt war, kopfüber in die Gefahr hinein?  
  
Innerlich verfluchte er sich dafür, dass er seinen Zauberstab in seinem Schlafsaal in den Kerkern Slytherins vergessen hatte... Möglicherweise würde ihn dieser Fehler hier den Kopf kosten. Wie zum Teufel noch mal sollte er nun zurück zum Schloss kommen?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unschlüssig stand Harry vor Dumbledores Büro, vor dem Wasserspeier, und überlegte, wie er nun zu dem Schulleiter gelangen sollte. Das alte Passwort hatte seine Wirkung verloren und ohne das aktuelle konnte er nicht hoch.  
  
Er versuchte ein Passwort nach dem anderen und wurde immer verzweifelter, als nicht ein Passwort den Eingang freigab. "Verdammt, du doofes Teil, jetzt gib endlich den Weg frei!"  
  
Mit einem leisen Quietschen rückte der Wasserspeier zur Seite. Verwirrt blinzelte der Gryffindor, zuckte nach wenigen Sekunden aber nur mit den Schultern. "Geht doch!" Mit diesen Worten betrat er die Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro.  
  
An der Tür angekommen klopfte er an. Sofort ertönte von innen die Stimme des Schulleiters: "Herein!"  
  
Harry öffnete die Tür und trat ein. "Ich muss mit Ihnen reden, Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"Setz dich doch erst einmal, Harry", lächelte Dumbledore und der Gryffindor tat wie ihm geheißen. "Worum geht es?"  
  
"Nun... Ich habe vorhin Gryffindors Hausgeist getroffen und muss Ihnen etwas Wichtiges mitteilen. Und zwar... Nick kam mir sehr verändert vor. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er ein Einhorn verletzt hat." Harry wurde im letzten Satz von Wort zu Wort leiser, immer noch wütend wegen des Verhalten des Geistes.  
  
Dumbledore erschrak bei den letzten Worten. "Ist das wahr, Harry?", fragte er und der Schwarzhaarige nickte.  
  
"Wieso sollte ich Sie anlügen wollen?"  
  
Dumbledore schwieg und dachte nach. Nach einer Weile murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu Harry: "Ich denke, ich werde den Lehrern auftragen, die Geister zu beobachten." Er wandte sich wieder dem 16-Jährigen zu. "Wenn uns etwas verdächtiges auffällt, werden wir uns sofort darum kümmern." Für ihn war das Gespräch beendet und Harry verließ das Büro.  
  
Draußen angekommen sah er sich den Wasserspeier genauer an. "Was für ein Geheimnis verbirgst du? Kannst du Gefühle erahnen? Weißt du, wenn jemand so wütend ist, dass er es an dir auslassen würde, wenn du ihn nicht hineinlassen würdest?", murmelte er. Das Passwort war sicherlich kein wütendes Rumgeschrei, das wäre zu einfach gewesen.  
  
Mit einem Schulterzucken wandte er sich schließlich ab und ging Richtung Gryffindor-Turm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco saß an einem Baum gelehnt und dachte nach. Er musste einen Weg aus diesem Wald finden, aber durch sinnloses Umherirren würde er nicht weiterkommen, im Gegenteil. Er würde sich nur weiter verirren. Sollte er also warten, bis ihn jemand fand, und dabei Gefahr laufen von Tieren getötet zu werden? Oder sollte er ...  
  
Plötzlich raschelte neben ihm etwas im Gebüsch. Draco schrak auf, sprang auf die Beine und wich ein Stück zurück. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er auf die Stelle, jederzeit bereit, die Flucht zu ergreifen.  
  
Eine hochgewachsene Gestalt schritt aus dem Gebüsch und Draco atmete erleichtert auf, als er ein Wesen halb Mensch, halb Pferd erblickte. Dieses Wesen hatte er schon einmal gesehen, in seinem ersten Schuljahr. Es war einer der Zentauren, die im Verbotenen Wald lebten. Wie hieß er noch gleich...?  
  
"Was tust du hier im Wald?", unterbrach der Zentaur grob seine Gedanken.  
  
Draco schreckte auf. "Äh... Ich habe mich verlaufen", antwortete er wahrheitsgetreu.  
  
Der Zentaur verengte die Augen. Er sah den Blonden mit einem prüfenden Blick an. "Ja, und?"  
  
"Wie, 'ja, und'?"  
  
"Was willst du jetzt machen?"  
  
"Aus dem Wald raus und zurück zum Schloss." Draco sah den Zentauren bittend an. Er wusste, dass er sich mit diesem Geschöpf - und ohne Zauberstab, nebenbei bemerkt - nicht anlegen sollte. "Würdest du mich hier rausbringen? Bitte..."  
  
Der Zentaur schien zu überlegen, bevor er sagte: "Welche Wahl habe ich denn? Folge mir."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dumbledore saß am Kamin in seinem Büro und sprach durch diesen mit jemandem. Dieser Jemand hatte seinen Kopf mit Hilfe von Flohpulver durch den Kamin gesteckt.  
  
"Das ist ja schrecklich!", rief der Kopf, der die Stimme einer Frau hatte.  
  
"Minerva, ich möchte, dass Sie den anderen Lehrern ebenfalls bescheid sagen. Alle müssen es wissen."  
  
"In Ordnung, Albus", antwortete McGonagall und ihr Kopf verschwand.  
  
Dumbledore seufzte. Warum konnte er nicht endlich weitere Hinweise für die letzten beiden Bruchstücke finden? Feuer und Wasser... Die beiden Elemente, die den größten Schaden anrichten konnten... Er stand auf und verließ sein Büro, um weiter nach Hinweisen zu suchen. Das Chaos musste endlich ein Ende haben!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Die Ruhe im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors war vorbei gewesen, als Hermine und Ron im Abstand von wenigen Minuten durch das Portrait der fetten Dame getreten waren. Es war zu einem heftigen Wortgefecht gekommen, das die anderen anwesenden Gryffindors aufschrecken und aufmerksam zuhören ließ. Es kam schließlich nicht oft vor, dass sich tatsächlich jemand um dieses alberne Thema stritt.  
  
"Ich würde so etwas nie tun!", schrie Ron.  
  
Hermine funkelte ihn an. "Tu nicht so! Ich weiß genau, dass du es getan hast!"  
  
"Woher willst du das Wissen?"  
  
"Ich habe dich gesehen, Ronald Weasley!"  
  
Ron, der seinen Kopf gerade erst trotzig abgewendet hatte, sah mit einem heftigen Ruck wieder zu der Braunhaarigen. "Du lügst! Wie willst du mich bei etwas gesehen haben, das ich nie getan habe?!"  
  
Hermine verengte die Augen und zischte: "Du willst es darauf anlegen, was? Du bist ja geradezu auf eine Prügelei aus." Sie wurde langsam lauter. "Nicht mit mir, ich kann dir handfeste Bewese liefern!"  
  
Ron riss kurz die Augen auf, verdrängte das Gefühl des Entsetzens dann aber wieder. "Ach ja? Dann mal her mit den Beweisen!"  
  
"Kannst du gerne haben! Erstens war ich ..." Sie wurde unterbrochen.  
  
"So langsam wird es hier lächerlich", mischte Harry sich kühl ein. "Seit wann ist es ein Grund zum Streiten, ob man mit einem Slytherin geredet hat oder nicht?"  
  
"Seit überall bekannt ist, dass Slytherins gemeine Schlangen sind und jede zivilisierte Unterhaltung mit ihnen nach spätestens 5 Minuten in einen Streit ausartet", gab Hermine zurück, "Aber Ron hat mindestens 10 Minuten lang mit einem von ihnen geredet, ohne dass auch nur im geringsten etwas wie eine Auseinandersetzung zu sehen war! Er ist ein Verräter, eine Schande für das Haus Gryffindor!"  
  
"Stimmt doch überhaupt nicht!", rief Ron, wurde aber überhört.  
  
"Und selbst wenn er sich mit einem Slytherin unterhalten hat, man sagt zwar, dass man mit ihnen nicht reden kann, aber hat es schonmal jemand beweien können?", fragte Harry.  
  
"Beweisen vielleicht nicht, aber das Gegenteil auch nicht", entgegnete die Braunhaarige gereizt. Viel würde nicht mehr fehlen und sie würde komplett ausrasten. "Und solange es nicht bewiesen ist, dass ein Slytherin doch normal mit einem reden kann, ist das Gegenteil der Fall!"  
  
Harry seufzte. "Hast du nicht eben noch selber gesagt, dass du Ron mit einem Slytherin hast reden sehen? Da hast du dann doch deinen Beweis."  
  
Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Wollte er etwa behaupten, sie hätte gelogen? "Harry Potter, ich warne dich... Wag es ja nicht, mich als Lügnerin darzustellen...", presste sie zwischen den Zähnen hervor, sichtbar darum bemüht, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren.  
  
"Ich habe nie behauptet, dass du lügst, Hermine, ich habe dich lediglich auf deine eigenen Worte aufmerksa- ..."  
  
"Halt die Klappe, Potter!", schrie Hermine. "Ich weiß selber, was ich gesagt habe, da brauche ich keine Hilfe, erst recht nicht von dir!"  
  
Harry verengte die Augen. "Schön, dann eben nicht. Aber erwarte dann im Ernstfall nicht, dass ich dich auch nur bemitleiden werde. Im Gegenteil, ich würde mich wahrscheinlich sogar freuen", sagte er bedrohlich leise. Er drehte sich um und verschwand im Schlafsaal.  
  
"ICH HABE ABER DOCH NIE MIT EINEM SLYTHERIN OHNE STREIT GEREDET!!", schrie Ron zornig.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Die Sterne sagen eine schwierige Zeit voraus...", murmelte der Zentaur, nachdem es dunkel geworden war. "Eine Zeit mit ungeahntem Ende... Der Feuerdrache wird bald mit seinem größten Feind in Verbindung kommen..."  
  
Draco schreckte auf, blickte das Wesen geschockt an. "Mein größter Feind?", murmelte er fassungslos, so leise, dass der Zentaur ihn nicht hören konnte.  
  
"Was passiert, wenn Feuer und Wasser in Verbindung kommen? Das Feuer erlischt. Selbst die Sterne sagen nicht, ob der Drache den Atlantik überleben wird..."  
  
"Da scheinen ja gefährliche Tiere drin zu schwimmen..."  
  
"Es sind nicht die Tiere", warf das palominofarbene Geschöpf ein, "es sind die Menschen, die in den Tiefen des Südatlantiks tauchen... Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, die dort etwas suchen, das das Gleichgewicht der Erde stört und sie in ihre Herrschaft bringen kann."  
  
Draco fasste unbewusst in die Tasche seines Umhangs, wo die ersten zwei Bruchstücke verborgen waren. Waren sie wirklich mächtig genug, die Welt regieren zu können? Wenn die Todesser sie in die Finger bekommen würden, würde das das Ende bedeuten. Er musste möglichst bald in den Südatlantik tauchen gehen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Das Abendessen in der Großen Halle verlief stillschweigend für die Vertreter der Elemente Luft, Wasser und Erde. Snape war dafür umso unruhiger. Nach einiger Zeit stand er auf und verließ schnell den Saal, einige verwunderte Blicke auf sich ziehend. Dies interessierte ihn aber herzlich wenig, er musste endlich herausfinden, wo Draco Malfoy den ganzen Tag abgeblieben war. Einige Schüler behaupteten, ihn in den Verbotenen Wald gehen gesehen zu haben, doch das glaubte der Meister der Zaubertränke nicht. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass Malfoy wirklich so unverantwortlich wäre.  
  
Er wollte gerade das Eingangstor des Schlosses öffnen, als diese in einem weiten Bogen von außen aufgeworfen wurde. Snape wich erschrocken einen Meter zurück, als er dann aber die schneebedeckte Person vor dem Tor erkannte, atmete er erleichtert auf. "Mr Malfoy!"  
  
"Professor Snape", erwiderte Draco kühl. "Jetzt sagen Sie bloß, Sie hatten vor, mich bei dem Wetter zu suchen?" Er wies nach draußen in einen Schneesturm, in dem man nicht einmal die Hand vor Augen hätte sehen können.  
  
"Wie...?", begann der Zaubertranklehrer, brach dann aber ab.  
  
Draco lachte leise. "Wie ich das Schloss gefunden hab? Der Schneesturm ist erst aufgezogen, als ich schon fast da war..."  
  
Snape fasste sich wieder. "Und was fällt Ihnen ein, um diese Uhrzeit draußen rumzustreunern, statt wie die anderen beim Abendessen zu sitzen?", donnerte er.  
  
"Ganz einfach... Ich habe etwas im Wald gesehen, wollte herausfinden, was das war und hab mich verlaufen."  
  
"Und wie haben Sie zurückgefunden?"  
  
"Ein Zentaur hat mir den Weg gezeigt."  
  
Snape lachte höhnisch. "Ein Zentaur... Das erzählen Sie lieber dem Schulleiter, Sie wissen doch wohl, warum der Verbotene Wald verboten ist?"  
  
"Natürlich", meinte Draco gleichgültig.  
  
"Sie werden Mr. Potter immer ähnlicher, nur damit Sie es wissen, Mr. Malfoy", entgegnete Snape.  
  
Der blonde Slytherin setzte ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf. "Das tut mir aufrichtig Leid, aber ich denke, dass mein Aufenthalt im Wald der Menschheit nie schaden würde... Im Gegenteil..." Mit diesen Worten ging er in den Kerker und in Richtung Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum.  
  
Snape sah ihm verwirrt hinterher. "Im Gegenteil?", murmelte er, "Was soll das denn heißen?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, das war's dann wieder! Und denkt dran: Ab sofort arbeite ich nur für Bezahlung in Form von Feedback! Also fleißig reviewen! ;) 


End file.
